Power Rangers Twin Samurai
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: Twins Victoria and Veronica are in the Shiba house from the beginning. Fighting along side their older brother Jayden and their loyal teammates ready to listen to the twins they never knew were their leaders. They were kept a secret all along. What could go wrong? Rated T for Language, may change later. Mike/OC, Antonio/OC, Jayden/Emily, Kevin/Mia !Standard Disclaimer!
1. Information Chapter

A/N: I decided that i would write what it would be like if Veronica and Victoria were there from the start. For those of you who haven't read my other story, well this is an information chapter about Veronica and Victoria.

* * *

Name: Victoria

Nickname: Tori, Tor (Hates it) , Vicky

Age: 18

Family: Jayden, Veronica

Boyfriend: Mike

Looks: short blonde hair, green eyes, tall, freckles on her face

Color: White

Power: Weather

Special power: N/A

Hobbies/Likes: Dancing, hip hop, challenges, video games, Mike, Thanksgiving, running, loud, all types of weather, sleeping in

Dislikes: Football, basketball, quiet, shopping, nuts (the food), chocolate, cinnamon, horror/slasher films, sharks, travel, snakes, mice/rats, getting hurt, waking up early, driving, spiders/scorpions

Pets: N/A

Attitude: Kind, cares (sorta), anger issues, frightened easily

Fears: Horror/Slasher films, sharks, crocodiles, breaking a bone, airplanes, snakes, rats/mice, some bugs, spiders/scorpions, long car ride, unknown noises, roller coasters

Name: Veronica

Nickname: V, Roni (pronounced Ronnie), Veron and Vern (though she hates it), Verona (dislikes it)

Age: 18

Family: Victoria, Jayden

Boyfriend: Antonio

Looks: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, freckles on her face

Color: Silver, can gain others

Power: Life, can gain others

Special Power: Super strength/speed, invisibility

Hobbies/Likes: Singing, sharks, challenges, swimming, tennis, basketball, Antonio, Horror/Slasher films, travel, loud, music, cellphone, shopping, electronics, chocolate, animals, movies, writing stories, Pickles (her cat), rain, snow, jewelry, clothes, accessories, sleeping in, driving, holidays

Dislikes: Football, quiet, mice/rats, bugs, spiders/scorpions, getting hurt, waking up early, when she can't find her earbuds, taking out the trash

Pets: Pickles (her cat)

Attitude: Kind, Caring, Anger issues, not scared too easily

Fears: Mice/Rats, bugs, spiders/scorpions, breaking a bone, roller coasters

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Now that you know more about Veronica and Victoria you'll understand the story a little better. I would like to point out that I don't want any hater comments, if you don't like my writing keep it to yourself. If my writing offends you in any way then I would like to know so I can improve it. Thank you and enjoy my story!


	2. The Team Unites

A/N: Hope that since you've read the informational chapter that you understand the story. If you don't I'd like to know so I can help you better understand it. Again I don't want any hater comments so please don't post them. Thank you!

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden watched his friends train in the front yard, amazed at how far they had come in their training. He was not expecting them to be this good. Though it's not the first time he's ever underestimated people. He looked over at Mike to see him get hit in the arm by a training sword. Jayden walked over to Mike and Kevin.

Jayden: Are you okay?

Mike: Of course.

Jayden: Get inside your opponents head, use your instincts to sense their next move and feel their attack coming.

Mike's POV

Jayden lifted his sword and swung at Kevin but he block and started a mini sparing match before hitting me in the shoulder with a training sword.

Jayden: Mike, always keep your guard up.

Mentor: Mike let me ask you…

I turned my attention to Mentor as Jayden hit me in the shoulder again with his training sword. I heard Victoria and Veronica coming out and they were giggling.

Mike: Hey! That's not fair, you distracted me! Oh, Okay I get it. Let's try that again.

Jayden swung at me but I evaded the attack by back flipping, then Jayden hit me in the butt with the training sword.

Jayden: Now watch this.

I noticed Veronica was standing behind him instead of Kevin. Victoria was standing next to me now and everyone was watching as veronica evaded his attacks easily and beat Jayden without getting hit once. Though she was using her special powers, she probably could beat anyone without them. I felt like the worst samurai in the world. I watched as Veronica then sparred with Kevin making his pants fall down making everyone laugh while I left.

Victoria's POV

I laughed as Veronica made Kevin pants fall down. It was not on purpose because everyone knows Mia and Kevin like each other so she wouldn't do that.

Emily: Hey, where'd Mike go?

We all looked around trying to find him.

Victoria: I'll go find him.

Veronica: You sure Tori?

Victoria: Yeah V, I'll be back.

Veronica: Terminator.

Victoria: What?

Veronica: Terminator, the movie.

Victoria: What about it?

Veronica: He always says 'I'll be back'.

She said 'I'll be back' part in the voice and I laughed, shook my head and went back in the house. In the house I change into a short-sleeved T-shirt, some blue jean shorts, and some boots. I left the house and went to the arcade knowing Mike would probably be there. Sure enough he was there playing a video game with his buddies. I walked into the arcade and there were no girls there, all guys. I guess this is the first time they have ever seen a girl in the arcade before because all the guys were staring and some were even wolf whistling, including Mike's friends. I saw them getting Mike's attention and the minute he laid eyes on me he couldn't stop staring. He looked like a deer in headlights. He was really surprised to see me there.

Normal POV

In The Netherworld, Dayu was playing her harmonium and complaining.

Dayu: With the water level this low we'll never flood the earth.

Octoroo: Ooh ah ooh; don't be such a downer Dayu. All we have to do is scare those human crybabies then sail right out of here.

Master Xandred: then stop flapping your noodles and start scaring some humans!

Master X grabs a mooger, which was giving him medicine, and choked it.

Master X: Unless you've forgotten what scared looks like take note.

A nighlok, Rofer, climbs on to Master X's ship.

Rofer: You're in a violent mood today boss.

Octoroo: Ah, Rofer, you're here to lend a hand but why not lend us two?

Rofer: How 'bout I lend you two of the finest fists any world has ever seen!

Dayu: I hope you don't brag like that in front of the samurai rangers.

Rofer: Better watch what you say, if it weren't for master Xandred where would you be?

Dayu reacts by throwing her harmonium pick at him, only to miss and hit the wall.

Dayu: Actually you; you should watch what you say to me. You don't even have the right to talk to me you big fisted, little brained nitwit.

Rofer: Hey! I like my fists! And my brain is… uh…

Dayu: Nitwit.

Master X throws the mooger at them. They both evade the mooger.

Master X: Quiet! Both of you stop bickering; the Sanzu River can't rise with you standing here. Rofer you get down to the business of making those humans cry me a river.

Rofer: I'm on it boss! That's exactly what I came here to do!

With that Rofer left to go scare some humans.

Spike's POV

In Uncle Bulk's Garage he was showing me the clubhouse for us to become samurai. He is really determined to teach me how to become a samurai. He was telling me about how and what we would do in our clubhouse, or his garage. I knew it was a garage, but it was our clubhouse. He accidentally got a rope hooked on his robe and when I was trying to tell him he told me to call him Sensei Bulk. He tried to walk around with that on his robe but ended up make paint fly through the air and land on his face. I, of course, busted out laughing and he just glared making me stop.

Jayden's POV

The Lion Zord sat on my shoe then jumped up on to the table, then to my hand. Mentor was in the room watching me play with the Lion Zord. I put the Lion Zord on my shoulder and looked to Mentor.

Mentor: Have you seen Mike?

Jayden: No, Why? What's going on?

Mentor: No one has seen him since practice this morning.

Jayden: Where did he go?

Mentor: I…

The Lion Zord closed up on my shoulder and I had to catch it as it fell. Veronica had walked in and interrupted Mentor.

Veronica: The bigger question is, has either of you seen Tori since she left?

Jayden: No.

Veronica: She went to look for Mike. I'm getting worried.

She plopped down on the seat next to me and I turned my attention to her.

Jayden: Don't worry V; I bet Tori found Mike and together they can handle themselves.

Veronica: I know. Do you guys know why Tori went to find him?

Jayden: No, but I don't know if I want to know.

Veronica: Too bad, I'm going to tell you anyway. Victoria likes Mike!

Jayden: What?

Veronica: Yeah, she told me.

Jayden: Really?

Veronica: Well, I read her mind, but still.

Mike's POV

I was at the arcade and I won at a video game. My buddies Justin and Aaron and me cheered.

Mike: Yeah, call that sensing an attack!

Aaron was about to talk when we heard a bunch of guys wolf whistling and both of my friends did the same.

Justin: Hey Mike, check out the hot girl. Man! She is fine.

Aaron: Yeah, I want to ask her out!

I glanced over and saw it was Tori.

Mike: Oh shit!

She noticed me and all the guys in the arcade watched as she walked over to me. My friends were still staring at her and I can't deny I wasn't too.

Victoria: Hey Mike, I was looking for you.

Aaron: Holy Crap! Mike you know this fine lady?

Justin: Hey um…

Victoria: Victoria.

Justin: Victoria. Do you have a boyfriend?

Mike: Dude! Justin, what the hell man?

Justin: What?

Victoria: Yes.

Mike: You do?

Justin ignored me.

Victoria: Mike. Mike is my boyfriend, which is why I was looking for him.

Aaron: Seriously? Did he pay you to say that?

Mike: Aaron, I didn't pay her! And Tori were in a relationship?

Victoria: Mike you're so funny! Of course we are!

Aaron: Yeah right! Prove it.

Victoria: Okay.

Tori walked over to me and kissed me. Not on the cheek, on the lips. I enjoyed it and kissed her back.

Justin: Wow. I guess we'll leave the two of you alone.

Victoria: Actually we were just about to leave ourselves.

Tori and I held hands and walked out together. When we walked out we saw a Nighlok attacking innocent people. The Nighlok blasted Aaron and Justin; that pissed me off. Tori and I started running towards the Nighlok.

Rofer: Hey you ran the wrong way!

Victoria: What are you a big fist?

Rofer: In ways.

We both morphed and started fighting the Nighlok. As soon as we started fighting we noticed it was hard. He knocked us back on the floor and put his fists under the ground and hit both of us with them. I ran and jumped up on top of a building and taunted the Nighlok. In response he punched me again with his long arms and huge fists. I fell on the floor and Victoria hurried over to me. She asked me to de-morph and I did. She did as well and she had some bruises on her arm. It didn't look like much. She told me that my ribs were bruised. The other rangers showed up and Veronica instantly was by our side while Jayden fought off the Nighlok, until it dried out. Back at the Shiba house, Emily and Mia wrapped my bruised ribs while V wrapped Tori's sprained wrist. I was wrong when I thought that the bruises weren't much. V told Tori that she could fight for a couple battles until her wrist gets better.

Mike: I thought we could take him on alone.

Veronica: While that was brave it was a bad decision. Tori and you got hurt and your friends probably got hurt too. You need to stay away from friends and family in order to keep them safe.

I grabbed my shirt and put that on.

Mike: I understand, but I need to make sure my friends are okay.

I grabbed my jacket and Tori got up to come after me, which she did much to V's annoyance. We came to a stop outside of the arcade where we saw Aaron and Justin, Justin sporting a sling for his arm, playing video games happily.

Victoria: Are you okay?

Mike: Yeah.

Normal POV

Later that night Victoria and Mike were walking along and figured out how to sense the Nighlok's attack before it came. Jayden did the same thing at the Shiba house. The next day in battle they used their technique to destroy the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba house, all the rangers were congratulating him.

Mike: Actually it wasn't just me; if Jayden hadn't stopped that punch the Nighlok would have clobbered me.

Jayden: We can do anything as a team.

He put his hand in the middle; all of the rest of them did that too.

All: Rangers together, Samurai forever!

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and would like to hear your feedback. Please no hater or mean comments, just keep them to yourself. Thank you!


	3. Questions Can Hurt

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter got deleted on accident. I still decided to rewrite it. Again please no hater comments, keep them to yourself. Thank you.

* * *

Victoria's POV

I sat in the common room alone. My sprained wrist is on my lap staring at me. Not literaly. I'm staring at my sprained wrist like it's mocking me. Why? Because it feels that way. Anyone who knows me knows that i hate getting hurt. It actually scares me. The thought of my friends, brother and sister going out to fight the Nighlok without me. It's not just that though, it's the pain and feeling of being hurt as well. At night, before I went to bed my wrist hurt like crazy and I had to wake up Veronica to help me. She unwrapped my wrist, rewrapped it, and gave me an ice pack. I stayed up almost the whole night holding that ice pack to my wrist. Which is probably why I'm so tired and Veronica said that I was 'crabby' this morning. I hate it when she says that, even and especially if it's true. The reason I'm alone, it's simple. Veronica and Jayden are at the Tengen gate, I'm not aloud to tell any of the rangers where they went or what the Tengen Gate is, that's a conversation for another time. Kevin and Mia are sparring. Mia trying to flirt as well. Since she likes Kevin, it makes her distracted when she spars with him or near him. That's totally different in battle though. Not being able to see his face makes her totally aware of what's going on and she'll fight well. Now on to Emily, she's in Mia's and her room playing the flute. I never knew that she could play the flute until now, let alone knew that she could play that well. Emily isn't the best ranger ever but i have to say she's the sweetest. Emily is the nicest and sweetest ranger I've ever met and being in the shiba house since is was born, I knew the previous team of rangers. I knew Emily's mom, Kevin's dad, Mia's mom, Mike's dad, my dad, and my mom. My mom had 2 ranger powers, silver and white. Having two daughtersshe spilt the ranger powers between us giving me the white ranger power and giving Veronica the silver ranger power. Even having just the Silver ranger power, Veronica is one of the most powerful humans and rangers to ever live. The reason she has all these special powers and I don't is because when my mom spilt the ranger powers the silver ranger power gained more power making who ever possessed it very powerful, especially if your the desendent of a ranger. Paticularly the Silver AND White ranger. I know what your thinking, how can a ranger have two powers at once, well that's simple. You have to earn them. Unfortunatly, Veronica is the only one powerful enough to handle have more than one ranger power. I mean, I could probably handle it too but when I asked Mentor he told me that its only safe for Veronica to have more than one ranger power. There are a whole bunch of other ranger powers and colors Veronica could get. The Orange ranger of animals. The Black ranger of space. The Cyrstal (a shiny white) ranger of wishing. The Navy (like Blake from Ninja Storm but different at the same time. You'll understand later) ranger of darkness. The Tie-Dye ranger combines all the ranger powers in to one colorful ranger. The Dark Tie-Dye ranger combines all the dark rangers powers into one still colorful, but gothic looking ranger. Almost all the dark ranger powers, except the Navy and Black ranger powers. Surprisingly the Black ranger powers are dark ranger powers. You can only gain the Black and Navy ranger powers by being an evil ranger and then turning good while in the Dark ranger suit. I bet she'll get all of the ranger powers I talked about and be really powerful. More than now. Okay I got off subject, lets go back on the subject now. Mike, where is Mike? I know Mike is in the house, I just don't know where. Mike. Just thinking about him gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling. I think I love Mike. Yeah, I love Mike. I know I've only been dating him for a little while now, but I love him. I just hope he feels the same way about me. Somone snapped me out of my thoughts. Mike. It is Mike.

Mike: Hey Tori. What are you doing?

Victoria: What?

Mike: I said Hey what are you doing.

Victoria: Oh. Hey, I'm just thinking. What are you doing?

Mike: I was looking for you.

Victoria: Why?

Mike: I'm bored.

Victoria: Nice reason.

Mike: No I wasn't looking for you because I wanted something to do, I was looking for you because I wanted to do something with you.

Victoria: Huh?

Mike: I wasn't looking for you because I was bored and wanted something to do, I was looking for you because I wanted to do something with you which I need you for.

Victoria: Oh. That makes a little bit more sense. So what do you want to do, go on our first date?

Mike: No, I needed a sparring partner and I've never sparred with you before.

Victoria: Seriously? When do _you_ want to go on our first date?

I was clearly annoyed now and starting to get pissed off. There is a level between annoyed and pissed off. I'll show you the levels here in order from annoyed to pissed.

1. Annoyed

2. Angry

3. Furious

4. Pissed

I've moved from annoyed to pissed off in one swift jump.

Mike: Tomorrow, when you're not so crabby.

There's that word again. Man, I hate that word. I've hated it since I was a child, Veronica thought it was just a phase but she was dead wrong.

Victoria: You think I'm crabby and you don't want to go on a date with me today. Well guess what.

Mike: What?

Victoria: I also don't want to be your girlfriend and don't have to.

Mike: Wait, What?

Victoria: That's right, I said it.

I got up and left Mike all alone in the common room.

- Twin Samurai -

Mia's POV

I am sparring with Kevin out in the front yard. Gosh, it bothers me that he's so good. He's one of the best rangers in the house according to the scale of skill. He and Jayden are almost the same level of skill. Which says a lot. I looked at Kevin and couldn't help but stare. I turned my head for one second and he sweeps me off my feel but not the good fairytale way, the kick my leg so I'll fall over on my ass way. I glare at him from my spot on the ground.

Kevin: Sorry Mia, let me help you up.

Mia: Thanks.

Kevin: You're welcome.

He helps me off the ground.

Mia: Can I ask you something?

Kevin: Sure, What?

Mia: If a girl liked you that was on the samurai team, would you date her?

Kevin: If I liked her back I might, but with the samurai duties no because its against the samurai code.

Mia: No it isn't.

Kevin: Mia, are you the girl?

Mia: What? No.

Kevin: Mia?

Mia: Fine, yes it's me.

Kevin: Mia, I can't date you.

Mia: Why? Are you dating someone?

Kevin: No.

Mia: then you don't like me.

Kevin: I didn't say that.

Mia: But you're thinking it.

Kevin: What? No...

Mia: Shut up Kevin I hate you!

I threw my train sword at him and it hit him in the arm. I stormed into the house, not caring that Mike was sitting in the common room alone. I came to Emily's and my room and heard crying. Assuming it was Emily I opened the door and found out it was Victoria who was crying, not Emily.

Mia: Tori, what's wrong?

Victoria mumbled through her tears and I couldn't understand her.

Mia: What?

Emily: Mike didn't want to go out on a date with her and called her crabby. A word she hates.

Mia: I've had a similar day. Kevin won't date me because he thinks it's against the samurai code.

Victoria: No.. it's.. not..

She again said through her tears.

Mia: I know. I say we get revenge on the boys.

Both Emily and Victoria looked at me. Victoria had stopped crying, for now.

Victoria: Okay.

Emily: Count me out.

Victoria: That's okay, If I'm in this so will Veronica.

Mia: Good. The boys have no idea what they have coming for them.

Victoria: Yep.

Emily: You guys?

Both: Yeah?

Emily: Jayden asked me out and i said yes.

Victoria: that's awesome Em.

Mia: Yeah, you've been wanting him to ask you out for a while now.

Victoria: So how are we going to get revenge?

Mia: I don't know, but we'll figure it out.

* * *

A/N: So Hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter: Revenge,Sorry,Beetles and Angry Girls, You wil find out how the girls get revenge and who says sorry, you might be surprised. I am skipping Deal With A Nighlok. There are some other Episodes i'm not going to put in my story because I just don't like those episodes. I am also oing to be putting in chapters of my own like this. The next chapter is based off of Day Off, but is not going to be very much like the episode. I will post the next chapter tomorrow as I will have a lot of time tomorrow. I am on Winter break and will be until January 7th so I will be able to update more often. What do you think of the story? Please tell me but please no hater comments. Thank you!


	4. Sorry, Beetles, Revenge, and Angry Girls

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to know what you think of this story. How come no one leaves comments? Does everyone hate my story? I would like to know what you think as long as it's not rude or a hater comment.

**I forgot to put on here that I do not own Power Rangers even though I really wish I did.**

* * *

Normal POV

A day after Victoria's sprained wrist was better she was back training with the others. Mia and Victoria are still angry with Mike and Kevin and are jealous that Jayden and Emily are together. They told Veronica about their, well really Mia's, plan. They wanted nothing more than to get revenge on the boys. And when we talk about their plan, they didn't really have a plan. The only plan they had was that Mia, Veronica, and Victoria would get revenge on the boys, they didn't know how. Jayden had been secretly training with the beetle disk. A lost disk that takes a lot of effort to use and he had mastered it when Veronica and Jayden went to the Tengen Gate. Both of them trained alone with different guardians, Jayden and the guardian trained with the beetle disk helping him master it. Veronica, Victoria, and Jayden were sparring. Mia and Emily were sparring and Mike and Kevin were sparring.

- Twin Samurai -

Victoria's POV

I am SO pissed off at Mike. Veronica says the feeling towards Mike is mutual and that he has no idea what's in store for him. It makes me feel sorry for Mike when Veronica tells him off, among other things. Veronica and I have always been protective of each other. If something's bothering one of us or if one of us has a problem the other knows and it becomes the others problem. Jayden says that its complicated, but I don't think so. I turn my head in time to see Mike thrown down by Kevin while sparring. As I was about to go over there I feel and impact on my back. Veronica had hit me with her training sword. I looked up.

Veronica: First rule, always keep an eye on your opponent, and if we were really in battle and I was a Nighlok you would have been killed.

Victoria: Good to know something I already knew.

Veronica: It was a reminder.

Victoria: Whatever.

Mentor: Victoria, Mike come here.

Victoria: Yeah Mentor?

Mentor: Why do you two seem distracted?

Mike: We got into an argument.

Mentor: Of course. I knew this would happen.

Victoria: What do you mean?

Mentor: I mean I knew your relationship wouldn't last.

Victoria: That's rude.

Mentor: I'm sorry but that's the way I think.

Mentor walked in the house as the two of us plopped down on the bench. Mike looked at me.

Mike: We should prove him wrong by going on that date that I talked about.

I thought about this for a minute before saying no. I love Mike, but I don't know if I'm ready to get back together with him yet. What am I saying? I'll go on date with him to see if he really loves me back and to see if it turns out well. If it doesn't then I'll break up with him again and won't get back together with him. I'm really hoping this works because I want Mike to be my boyfriend.

Mike: Come on Tori, please?!

Victoria: Fine.

Mike: YES!

Victoria: I'm still mad at you.

Mike: Aw, what!

Victoria: You heard me.

Mike: Well!

Victoria: Heard that!

Mike: I know so and I hope so.

I just glared at him as I walked back over to where Jayden and Veronica are sparring. I lunged and joined in, knocking them both down. I never knew that I could knock Veronica down; I mean I knew I could knock Jayden and everyone else down, but never V. It has always bothered me how Veronica is and always was the best. She has super speed and strength and can read my mind. She's like Super Woman. She's #1 on the scale of skill. The scale of skill is this thing we do in the Shiba house that tells everyone where their at. Well, it doesn't tell people where their at, it just tells you who's the best through worst in that order. Here's an example:

1. Veronica

2. Victoria

3. Jayden

4. Kevin

5. Mia

6. Mike

7. Emily

Sorry Emily! Mentor, Veronica and I sit down and decide the scale every week. It's not that hard to do because it's mostly the same every week. I'm glad I'm #2. I mean it's not the same as being #1 but it's better than being #7. Sorry again Emily. Every week after deciding on the scale we have a meeting to tell everyone where he or she is on the scale. On rare occasions we decide the scale after a battle where one ranger exceeds the skill level there on, we change it then so we don't forget. Right at that moment I knew something was wrong. Not with the scale, with Jayden. Jayden looked as distracted as Mia. Mia was so angry at Kevin that she couldn't concentrate. I walked up to Jayden and helped him up as Veronica got up.

Jayden: Thanks.

Victoria: What's wrong?

Jayden: What do you mean?

Victoria: I can tell something is wrong Jayden.

Jayden pulls me into the house and into the common room. He pulled out a disk. The beetle disk.

Victoria: Jayden, you're not ready for that.

Jayden: Tori, I have to be.

Victoria: No you don't. We haven't encountered a Nighlok that requires us to use it.

Jayden: What happens when we do?

Victoria: Then you'll try to use it then, but it's too dangerous to use now.

I look him in the eyes and notice how tired he looks. He also looked liked the happiest person ever.

Victoria: You already tried it, didn't you?

Jayden: No, why would you think that?

Victoria: More lies, I see the burns on your arm. You might want to try to cover up your arms more.

Jayden: I know how to use it now. I mastered it when Veronica and I we're at the Tengen Gate.

Victoria: Yeah right, like Veronica would allow you to try to use it.

Jayden: We trained individually.

Victoria: Shit!

Jayden: Tori!

Victoria: What? Am I not allowed to say shit?

Jayden: You are, it's just its strange to here that from your little sister.

Victoria: I'm only a year younger.

Jayden: I know, but still. Hey what did Mentor talk to you and Mike about?

Victoria: About how distracted we are and then Mike ask me out again.

Jayden: Please tell me you said no.

Victoria: Why?

Jayden: Because he's not good enough for you.

Victoria: Too bad cause I said yes.

Jayden: Big mistake Tor.

Victoria: Don't call me that!

Jayden: Tor?

Victoria: Yeah that.

Jayden: Okay, so Tor...

I screamed his name and chased him into the yard and tackled him in front of everyone, including Mentor.

Veronica: Wow! Nice one sis!

Victoria: Thanks!

- Twin Samurai -

Kevin's POV

I had just knocked Mike down again when Victoria chased Jayden into the yard. She tackled him and Veronica told her it was awesome. I looked at Mia. She looked at me and glared. I walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

Mia: What!

Kevin: Mia I'm sorry. I was wrong, it's not against the samurai code and if you want I would still take you up on the offer.

Mia: Really? Well getting revenge on you and Mike is not an option anymore, but yeah I'll still go out with you.

Kevin: Wait; you guys were going to get revenge on us?

Mia: Oops, you heard that?

Kevin: Yeah, pretty much.

Mia: Sorry, we were just really angry at the two of you.

Kevin: It's okay.

I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back and when we were done she smiled and walked away. I walked over to Mike.

Kevin: Did you know the girl were planning revenge on us?

Mike: They were? Then _we _should get revenge on them.

Kevin: Yes, but how?

Mike: I have an idea.

He had a sinister smile on my face. The next morning at about 2:00 am, Mike and I went into Mia and Emily's room. Mike went over to Mia and drew a mustache in black marker on her face. He showed me and when we walked back out into he hall we laughed. We went to Veronica and Victoria's room. Mike went over to Veronica while I went to Victoria and we both drew mustaches on both their faces. We went back to bed. At about 6:30 am the same morning we were jolted out of sleep by three screams.

Mia: KEVIN! MIKE!

Victoria: KEVIN! MIKE!

Veronica: KEVIN! MIKE!

Mike: They know, don't they?

Kevin: Yep, We should run shouldn't we?

Victoria: Do you have enough time?

Mike: Probably not.

* * *

A/N: So Did you like the chapter? The next chapter will be about the episode Sticks and Stones combined with Day Off. I hope you will like the next chapter and I hope you liked this one. Please no Hater comments. Thank You!


	5. Veronica's Reason

A/N: Thank you to my new follower! Has anyone wondered where Pickles is, well now your gonna find out. Please no hater comments! BTW, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 2013!

_**I **__**DO NOT**__** OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES, I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T **__**RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Normal POV

Yesterday Mike and Kevin took quite a beating from Veronica, Victoria, and Mia. They now have matching black eyes, which everyone took the time to laugh at. Right now Veronica is talking to Mentor and watching everyone else spar. Victoria and Jayden, Kevin and Mia, and Mike and Emily are sparring together. Emily quickly knock Mike down to the ground and he groans in pain.

Emily: Mike are you okay? I'm sorry!

Veronica and Mentor watched as Emily knocked Mike to the ground.

Mentor: Emily's usually the one falling over.

Veronica: But it's different in battle or while we're training or...

Mentor: When she has a sword in her hand.

Veronica: You took the words right out of my mouth. You know, maybe she she could teach Mike a few things.

Mentor: Yes.

Emily's POV

I knocked Mike down with my training sword. I'm not sure if it hurt him or not but he groaned in pain when he hit the ground. I went over to Victoria as soon as she was done sparring and asked her to get two bags of frozen peas and put them on a plate unopened in the common room right now. She didn't ask why and went to the kitchen. I walked back over to where Mike had just gotten up.

Emily: Did you hurt yourself? Let me see.

Mike: No thanks, I'm fine.

Mike ran away and I chased him into the common room where I finally got him to sit down. I went over to the plate and grabbed one of the bags and held it out for Mike.

Emily: Here you go!

Mike: Frozen peas?

Emily: I was extremely accident prone as a kid and these always healed me right up. They still do, here let me.

Mike: No thanks.

Emily: You really should! Mike! Come on, it'll make you feel better!

I wasn't watching where I was going and accidently stepped on the other bag of frozen peas and slipped. I let out a shriek as I hit the ground, my face landing on the bag of peas that i was holding. The impact of my face made the bag pop, spilling peas all over the floor. Victoria went over to help me.

Victoria: Emily, are you okay?

Emily: There everywhere! I'm such a disaster!

Victoria: No, no your not.

Mike: I'm so sorry.

Emily: No it was my fault, I was being silly. I'm always messing things up. I'm sorry, I'll clean it up.

Mike's POV

Emily tried to get up but ended up slipping on the peas.

Emily: Not again!

I shook my head in disappointment. Emily shouldn't be doubting herself like that, she's awesome and one of my best friends. While Emily went to wash up Veronica, Mia, Kevin, Jayden and Mentor came in.

Veronica: What happened in here?

Victoria: An accident with a bag of frozen peas.

Veronica: What was the accident? And where's Emily?

Mike: Emily slipped on a bag of frozen peas and then face planted on one making it pop open, spilling peas all over the floor.

Veronica: Okay, so while she washes up we'll clean up the floor.

Veronica and Mia went to get brooms to sweep, Jayden went to go check on Emily, I don't know where Mentor went, and that left Kevin and me to pick up all that we can with our hands. Veronica and Mia came back and we sweep up all the frozen peas. I go to put the dust pan away and see that Emily is there gargling water.

Mike: Hey Em...

She spit out the water into my face startled. She noticed what happened, grabbed a towel and started to clean off my face.

Emily: I'm so sorry. I'm always...

She was cut off by the Gap Sensor. We ran to the common room and then to where the nighlok is.

- Twin Samurai -

Normal POV

At a construction site, an overweight worker finishes of his sandwich and lunch. getting up from where he was sitting, he failed to notice the glowing light coming up from where he had just been sitting. He had been sitting on a Gap. A Nighlok, Negatron, came out from the Gap.

Negatron: Paging Mister Garbage Disposal. Nice job inhaling that sandwich Piggy!

The man screamed and was thrown back into a large pile of boxes. In another part of town a postman was walking down an alley when Negatron appeared.

Negatron: Hey wimpy postman, even a stamp could lick you. You're the only postman I know who's not just afraid of dogs, but cats too.

He was pushed harder down into the ground. In a bathroom Negatron appear to insult a woman's make up, saying she should be in the circus with her make up. She ran away screaming, right past Bulk and Spike.

Spike: Uncle Bulk did you see that?

Bulk: Yeah. Hey, you look good.

Spike: Hey, do you think real samurai wear boxers or briefs with this outfit?

Bulk: Why?

Spike: You know, just wondering.

Negatron: Samurai Wannabes! You guys are Jokes!

Bulk and Spike were flung back on to the concrete. Bulk asked spike if he was wearing underwear and they fixed their skirts and ran away. Negatron appeared in front of some women on their lunch break.

Negatron: So who you dissing at lunch gossip girls? Blah, Blah, Blah!

The three ladies flew back and hit the wall. An elderly man with poor vision was trying to drive down the rood when Negatron appeared on his hood.

Negatron: Hey road hog, get off the street and get some glasses.

The same thing happened to the man, he flew out of the side of his car. The car crashed.

Negatron: Now get going eagle eyes!

Jayden: Surprise!

Jayden almost hit Negatron with his sword but missed.

Negatron: Samurai Rangers! What are you doing here?

Veronica: What do you think? To stop you!

Negatron: Ah, the silver ranger! I've been saying all the wrong things right!

Mike: Talking smack about people isn't cool.

Negatron: I know something about you. Your bike had training wheels until you were ten!

Mike: What!

Mike was thrown back, as Victoria went to check on him Mia demanded to know what he had said to him.

Negatron: And you blue ranger, you're just boring!

The same happened to Kevin.

Mia: Kevin!

Negatron: Your turn... Lousy cook!

Mia: What!

The same happened to Mia.

Emily: Mia!

Victoria: I don't get how he's sending people flying!

Veronica: Keep your guard up!

Negatron: Hey Silver girl!

Veronica: Who, Me?

Negatron: Everyone thinks you hate them. You aren't close with anyone but your family, and you won't even tell anyone why!

Veronica: What, No!

Veronica was sent flying.

Victoria: Veronica!

Jayden: Victoria, keep your guard up!

Negatron: Hey big brother!

Jayden: What!

Negatron: Your a red faced lier, lier pants on fire, you've got a secret!

The same happened to Jayden

Negatron: Aw, two little girls left.

Emily: I'm going to do something about this!

After a brief battle Negatron finally left. Victoria and Emily looked at all the injured rangers. They had demorphed and didn't look good.

Victoria: Wait, where's Veronica?

Just then the rangers realize Veronica is missing. Victoria starts running in the direction Veronica was shot in.

Mike: Victoria! Where are you going?

Victoria: I have to find her!

Victoria's POV

I ran in the direction Veronica was shot back. I don't know how long I was looking, but it was a long time. Before long it was dark out, but being in the spring almost summer that means it was about 8:30. That means I've been searching for two and a half hours! Man, I really hope Veronica made it back home because if not that means she needs medical attention and hasn't got it for two and a half hours. Then I finally see the limp form of a human, a human girl. I hoped it was Veronica, but if it wasn't then I'd have to take someone to the hospital. In ranger form of course, I've been searching this whole time in ranger form. I run over to the human to see that it is Veronica, but she doesn't look good. Normally I would be overjoyed to find my sister if she was missing, but not this time. She has a huge gash on her leg, she's pale, and is unconscious. I take out my samuraizer and call Jayden for help. Jayden comes in the Shiba van and picks us up. He fills me in on information about the Nighlok. When we get home I get out of the van and Jayden gets out of the van and picks up Veronica bridal carry style and carries her inside with me in tow. Everyone surrounds us asking what happened and if Veronica and I are okay. Jayden takes her into hers and my room and lays her on the bed. Mentor comes in and checks her out, to make sure she's okay. he makes me leave until he's done. I go back into the common room and the first thing I notice about everyone except for Emily, is that they all have bandages on. All of their injuries were treated. Speaking of Emily, she is in the indoor dojo training.

Victoria: Hey.

Emily: Huh? Oh, Hey.

Victoria: You need a sparring partner?

Emily: That would be great!

I got a training sword and we started to spar. After one match Mentor walked in.

Mentor: Veronica will be fine, She needed stitches on her leg and won't be able to go to the next battle.

Victoria: Is her head okay, cause she was unconscious when I found her.

Mentor: She does not have a concussion, but she has a painful bruise on the right side of her forehead.

Victoria: She didn't cut her head right?

Mentor: Right.

Victoria: Is she awake?

Mentor: No, she woke up but I told her to sleep it off, and that she'll feel better in the morning. Oh, and because of the stitches she'll have to use crutches so she doesn't pull them.

Victoria: Okay.

I went to bed after making sure Veronica was okay. The next morning Veronica woke up before me and was sitting up in bed touching her injured leg when I woke up.

Veronica: What happened? Why is my leg wrapped?

I got out of bed and sat on Veronica's bed next to her.

Victoria: You got hurt by a Nighlok.

Veronica: My head hurts.

Victoria: Here.

Veronica's POV

My head and leg hurt really bad. Victoria had painkillers in her hand and was offering them to me.

Veronica: Those won't make me tired will they?

Victoria: No, they'll take away the pain.

Veronica: Okay, I'm trusting you.

I took the painkillers. Victoria got up and handed me crutches.

Veronica: Please say I don't have to use these.

Victoria: I could, but that would be lying.

Veronica: Do I have to get up?

Victoria: We have a meeting in the common room.

Veronica: Fine.

I got up and used the crutches to go to the common room and sit down.

Mentor: We have two things to talk about, first about what the Nighlok said to you.

Kevin: Am I boring to you guys?

Jayden: You're extremely orderly and disciplined Kevin, that's a great quality for a samurai.

Kevin: Yeah, I guess your right.

Mike: Look, I may have had training wheels, but I didn't need them.

Victoria: Mike, Veronica and I don't know how to ride a bike so we wouldn't judge you.

Veronica: Yeah.

Mia: And I'm a good cook right?

Emily: Yeah.

Mike: Hey Veronica?

Veronica: Yeah?

Mike: What did the Nighlok say to you?

Veronica: Um...

I quickly grabbed my crutches and left into the garden. Mike got up and followed me. I am singing to Pickles. He had gotten out a couple days ago and I finally found him, he is snuggled up in my lap. I turned as I heard Mike approach me.

Mike: Hey Veronica, I'm sorry.

Veronica: It's okay...

I was cut off by the Gap Sensor.

Veronica: I'll tell you guys when you get back.

Mike: Okay.

After the battle in which the rangers used the Beetle disk in to destroy the Nighlok, they came to the common room where I am sitting.

Victoria: Roni what's up?

Veronica: I haven't told you guys why I'm so distant with you.

Kevin: Why?

Veronica: When I was Younger... You know, I listened to a great song that will explain this.

Emily: You sing?

Victoria: She's one of the best singers I've ever heard, but she doesn't sing in front of a crowd, only me.

Veronica: Not anymore.

Veronica:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Everyone clapped for me when I am done. I can go in front of a crowd now, I'm not afraid anymore. I can trust people.

* * *

A/N: This is so far the longest chapter I've wrote. Did you like the chapter? I hope you did, and the reason she didn't get close to people is because when she was younger she had a boyfriend who betrayed her and right after that her her parents died in the war against Master Xandred. Please No Hater Comments. Thank You!


	6. Swordfish and Sickness

A/N: This chapter will be about Fish out of Water. Do you think I should make a rivalry between Veronica and Victoria in the next chapter: I've got a spell on White? The next chapter will be about Victoria taking the hit for Kevin, becoming evil. If you want a rivalry, what should it be about? In this chapter I will introduce Victoria's dancing skills and Veronica singing for the music. This chapter is set a week after the last chapter. Oh, before I forget if you think I should make the rivalry the chapter after that and just have the rivalry in the chapter, then say so.

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES, I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!_**

* * *

Veronica's POV

Kevin is weighing and measuring his food exactly. And when I say Exactly, I mean, _EXACTLY. _Mike looks at Kevin and the minute he gets his attention, he shoots him a goofy grin. Kevin looks at everyone, whom are all staring at him.

Mike: What are you doing? Just eat already!

Kevin: There's a right way to do everything within the samurai code.

Veronica: Okay...

Kevin: Oh come on Veronica, you know that. I mean you are the leader.

Victoria: Co-leader.

Veronica: Whatever.

Mia walks into the room carrying a silver platter.

Veronica: Silver, just my favorite color!

Mia rolls her eyes at me and turns back to the others.

Mia: I came up with a new recipe. Everyone likes PB & J sandwiches right?

Veronica: Actually...

Mia: So for breakfast what could be better than a PB & J omelet?

Veronica: I don't like PB & J sandwiches so no thank you.

Mike: Darn I just ate; rain check?

Kevin took his cereal, dumped it in his bowl, poured his glass of milk in and took a big bite.

Mike: Precision and discipline.

Mentor walked in carrying the archives with a happy look on his face.

Mentor: The missing Swordfish Zord has been spotted at Limatoa Beach.

Mia: A swordfish?

Mentor: A Zord that went missing in battle years ago.

Mike: Speaking of Zords; Veronica and Victoria where and what are your Zords?

Veronica: Mine is the Bull Shark Zord and Tori's is the Unicorn Zord.

Mike: Unicorn?

Victoria: Yes, unicorn. The reason you haven't seen then yet is because Veronica had to fix them after they were greatly damaged in the final battle.

Veronica: They aren't like your Zords though. They're not Folding Zords.

Kevin: That's cool, so when are we going to see them?

Veronica: Right now.

Victoria: You finished fixing them?

Just then the Bull Shark Zord and the Unicorn Zord flew in, followed by Pickles who is having fun chasing the Zords. He finally caught The Bull Shark Zord, who bit him in response. Pickles meowed loudly and let the Bull Shark Zord go.

Veronica: Pickle, are you okay baby? Come here, Picks.

Mike: Baby? Picks? What is with you and your animal naming?

Pickles came and jumped in my lap, snuggling into me as I hug him.

Veronica: It's a nickname. Now Pickle you have to be careful around her she may be a Zord and may be fun to play with, but she's still a shark. The bull shark is the deadliest shark in the world, so even in Zord form she's very dangerous around people, animals, and objects she doesn't know.

Pickles just looks at me, and scrambles to get out of my arms.

Veronica: I guess I'm the only one who likes to talk about sharks.

Victoria: No question there.

Mike: You like to talk about sharks?

Victoria: She loves sharks; a little too much if you ask me.

Veronica: That is so not true, I love sharks the exact right amount.

Victoria: Uh huh.

Mike: You love sharks. You do know what a shark is right? You the man-eaters the eat almost anything including humans, and the ones that KILL people! And I thought the Great white was the most deadly.

Veronica: Wrong. The Bull Shark can swim in fresh or salt water, has razor sharp teeth, and is virtually blind so it will attack almost anything moving in the water. And FYI the shark that you're explaining is the stereotypical way of portraying a shark. The actual definition of a shark in the dictionary is a long-bodied chiefly marine fish with a cartilaginous skeleton, a prominent dorsal fin, and tooth like scales. If you look at the research I did on sharks you'll see that...

Victoria: Just stop! Please don't ask her any questions about sharks; she can go on like this for hours.

Mike's jaw dropped halfway through what I was saying. I don't think anyone expected me to be this knowledgeable about sharks.

Kevin: I think it's cool to be this passionate about something like that. So are you into all sea creatures, or is it just sharks?

Veronica: Just sharks, someday I would love to be a shark biologist.

Kevin: That's cool, so...

The Gap Sensor cut him off.

Mentor: A Nighlok attack!

Victoria: Kevin, go find the swordfish Zord. We'll handle the Nighlok. Veronica, stay here you're still recovering.

Veronica: I am not; I got the stitches out yesterday.

Mentor: Veronica, she is right. You will stay here unless you are needed.

Veronica: I saw the Nighlok in one of my visions, they will need help.

Mentor: Go.

The team and I ran out of the house to a parking garage. There is an incapacitated man on the ground holding his chest and wincing in pain. Mike and Emily go check on the man while we stand near them.

Jayden: What's that smell?

Yamiror: Are you saying I've got a certain air to me?

All: Samuraizer, Go Samurai!

All of us morphed and are ready to go. We start fighting the Nighlok; his breath engulfs Mike first, after demorphing he lays on the ground immobilized. As Victoria and I go to help him Jayden, Mia and Emily take on the Nighlok. After being rammed into a car Jayden, Mia, Emily, and the Nighlok fall off the side of the parking garage. I tell Tori to stay with Mike, and that I would go help them. I go down to help them, but by the time I get there, they had all demorphed and were laying on the floor, with the Nighlok nowhere in sight. Victoria and I called Mentor and he brought the Shiba van to picks us all up. I had to carry Mike over my shoulder to get him there, but we got everyone in the van and I drove off. Mentor and Victoria are taking care of the rangers so that left me to drive. After we got home Mentor called Kevin and Victoria and I took care of the rangers. They have fevers of 106.5˚, which is almost impossible to recover from. Only the Swordfish Zord can save them, so I really hope Kevin caught it and is ready to bring it back. The Gap Sensor went off. Victoria and I left to go fight the Nighlok, who got us sick too. After we got out of the parking garage the other rangers came to help us. As we were about to get hit by the Nighlok the Dragon Folding Zord came and deflected the hit. Kevin saved us by using the Swordfish Zord, and then beat him in Mega Mode using it. We finally got to go in Mega Mode for the first time. After the Battle, Mentor let us have a little fun. We went to Limatoa Beach, and all the while Kevin was telling us about catching the Swordfish Zord. Mia and Emily dragged Mike into the water while Victoria asked me to sing.

Veronica: Why?

Victoria: You know how I love to dance?

Veronica: Yeah.

Victoria: Well I want to dance.

Veronica: Okay. Hey Guys! Watch this!

Veronica:

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

The whole time I sung Victoria danced like a professional. Everyone cheered when we were done. This was one of the best beach experiences ever.

* * *

A/N: The song is Disturbia by Rihanna. Please if you want a rivalry between Victoria and Veronica tell me when and what you want it to be about. Please No Hater Comments. Thank You!


	7. I've got a Spell on White Part 1

A/N: Yay, my first two part chapter! I hope you'll like it. After this there are only three more chapters before Antonio comes in. Enjoy!

_**I **__**DO NOT**__** OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T**__**RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Victoria's POV

Today all I knew is challenged, in a game of Zord war! Veronica, Mike, Emily, Mia, Kevin, Jayden, and myself are all playing a board game called Zord War. It's a really fun game Veronica and I came up with when we were little. All the rangers really liked it when we showed it to them so we decided to play it. Veronica left the room for a while and when she came back she is smiling like a crazy person on steroids. It freaked me out a bit, but I get scared easily.

Victoria: What are you smiling about?

Veronica: The Tiger Zord!

Jayden: The Tiger Zord has been lost for a long time, what about it is worth smiling about?

Veronica: The fact that it has been spotted in the forest. Near a Nighlok, but still.

Kevin: Why wouldn't the Gap Sensor go off?

Veronica: It did.

Victoria: When?

Veronica: A couple minutes ago.

Victoria: We have to go!

All of us ran out of the house and into the forest, all morphed of course. It took some looking but we finally got to the Nighlok. He calls himself Madimot. We fought him, but he was smarter than the average stupid Nighlok that we usually fight. He fired a blast at Veronica, but I pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. All I know now is that power rangers are my enemy and Nighlok are my friends. I got up and walked over to Madimot and disappeared behind him. I reappeared in front of him.

Veronica's POV

Victoria reappeared as the Dark tie-dye ranger. I am as surprise at the others who's jaws dropped behind their helmets.

Mike: Whoa, who is that?

Veronica: That's Victoria!

I went up to her and looked at her.

Veronica: Tori what's wrong? Why are you the…

She slashes me with her sword making me demorph and fall to the ground face first. Jayden runs over to me and helps me to my feet.

Jayden: What was that for!

Victoria: I'm evil, what do you expect?

Veronica: You're evil?

Madimot: Yes, she is now my pet; along with Tiggy.

Just then the Tiger Zord came out of the ground.

Victoria: Shall I use him to destroy them master?

Madimot: No, destroy them yourself. Starting with the Silver ranger.

Jayden turned to me and whispered run, but I morphed and said bring it on.

Madimot: Actually start with the others; they seem easier to destroy.

Victoria did just that; she started with Mike. She knocked Mike out of morph by punching him a lot off times. She then twisted Emily's arm, making her demorph as well. She just looked at Mia, Kevin and Jayden; then using her electric storm power she made them drop out of morph. She came up to me.

Victoria: Next time we meet, we fight to the death.

She hit me down to the ground and kicked me until I demorphed.

I spit out some blood onto the ground and grabbed her ankle pulling her to the ground with me.

Victoria: Yes?

Veronica: I'll be there.

Victoria: Why do you even want to try? I just beat you.

Veronica: Because I'm not a quitter.

She got up, turned away and walked over to Madimot.

Veronica: And I want my sister back.

Victoria: As long as I'm evil you'll never have your sister back.

Veronica: No, that's not true! I want my twin sister back and I'm not giving up on her.

Victoria: Good luck with that.

I went to get up, but I couldn't hold my body weight and fell to the ground. None of the rangers looked like they wanted to move so I just fell asleep, along with all the others. I just hope that I can fight her and beat her without hurting her or me. Wait, I have and idea.

* * *

A/N: So did you like the first part of I've got a spell on white? I hope so. Please no Hater comments! Thank You! I will most likely post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow.


	8. I've got a Spell on White Part 2

A/N: So here's the second part. Enjoy! Please No Hater Comments. Thank You!

_**I **__**DO NOT**__** OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T**__**RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Veronica's POV

The next morning I woke up and looked around. I am not in the forest anymore; I'm in the Shiba House in my room. I look around and I see Mentor standing there. I sat up in bed.

"What happened", I said.

"You don't remember?" Mentor asked

"I remember, I just hoped it was a dream"

"All of you must meet me in the common room in ten minutes"

"Okay"

Mentor left and I got up and freshened up as much as I could in ten minutes and then walked into the common room. After everyone was there we started talking.

"Mentor, what are we going to do?" Emily asked

"Veronica must fight and use a special symbol on Victoria to break the spell" Mentor replied

"What happens if that doesn't work?"

"Mike, I'm afraid that if that doesn't work Veronica will have to fight to the death with Victoria and hope she breaks the spell"

"Mentor you mean Victoria would have to die if the symbol doesn't work?"

"Yes, unfortunately"

We all left the common room with that thought in our minds. As much as we don't want that to happen, that might be the only solution. As I left the common room my morpher glowed black. Black is a dark ranger power that you gain when you're evil, but I'm not evil. Maybe I gained the power because I needed help to get through to my sister. Before I fell asleep last night I had an idea of how to do just that. Now I have two ideas and more tricks up my sleeve for Tori. She better be ready. Later that day I left the house to find my sister attacking civilians. I morphed Black and ran to help the people, but I noticed something different, as I got closer. She wasn't dark tie-dye; she was Navy. Now I know how I got the Black ranger power.

"Hey Tori! Stop, I'm here." I yelled at her making her look at me.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Who do you think?"

"Veronica?"

"Good job! Gold star for you!" I said sarcastically

"Ready to fight?"

"You know it!"

We start the fight and I'm winning! Well, that's normal for me against anyone of my friends. I threw her to ground with my super strength. She got up and tackled me.

"Veronica!" Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Emily, and Mike called out

She is on top of me and I get really mad. Like pissed off mad. I felt my eyes heating up, and before I could stop it a laser came out of my eyes and hit Victoria. She fell down in pain. She got back up again and pushed me off the railing we were standing on. I fell down a pile on dirt and wood and landed on the ground. Even though I didn't have to demorph I did.

"Veronica? Veronica!" Victoria yelled.

She demorphed and ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I…" Victoria said but I cut her off.

"I'm okay. And you didn't know what your were doing." I told her

"But you demorphed"

"On purpose. I had to break the spell one way."

"Thanks"

"No thanks needed, but you're welcome"

Just then Madimot was defeated by the Tiger Drill Megazord behind us. After that we went home. Tori and I are sitting on the step in the common room while the others are playing Zord war. I told her again that it was okay and then we joined the game. We decided not to tell Mentor what happened. Bad decision.

* * *

A/N: So did you like the chapter? I hope so. Why was not telling Mentor a bad decision? Find out in the next chapter: Green's Problems.


	9. Gold Is Good To Go

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. Again I've decided to change it and make my own version of Unexpected Arrival. I don't like Forest for the Trees, and I'm not going to go into detail why.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VICTORIA, VERONICA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Veronica's POV

While everyone was training, I was told to go get groceries. The reason? So Mia didn't go get groceries. Oh, did I mention I have to cook dinner too. Lucky for me that I learned how to cook when I was little. I am going through the isles seeing if there was anything we needed. I went outside of the store to call Mentor when I saw someone selling fish on the pier. He looked familiar so I walked over.

"Hey, want to buy some fish?" He asked.

"No thank you. It's just you look so familiar" I said.

"Well I lived here when I was little, but my dad and I moved away."

Antonio. His name is Antonio. I knew he looked familiar. He's Jayden's best friend, or at least was. Victoria, Jayden, Antonio, and I used to play in the backyard when we were younger.

"Antonio? Antonio Garcia?"

"Yeah. Can I ask who you are? Because you seem to recognize me, but I don't remember you. Sorry. You'll have to jog my memory."

"It's okay and do you happen to know Jayden Shiba?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Oh yeah, I know him."

"How?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize me." He gave me a thoughtful and confused look. "I'm his sister."

"You mean one of the twins?"

"Yeah."

"Which one are you?"

I laughed and said, "Veronica."

"Veronica. Wow, I haven't seen you since we were little. You've really grown up."

"So have you."

I can't believe it's him. He's actually hot now. I can't deny that I would love to go out with him. He's thinking about me. He likes me.

"You should come over."

"I would but... Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled me along.

We came to an abandoned ally.

"You remember the promise Jayden made me we were six?"

"Yeah, the one about you coming back and being a ranger."

"Well, watch."

He morphed into the gold ranger. I didn't even know there was a gold ranger. Wait, there isn't a gold ranger.

"I should tell you..."

"Isn't it cool?"

"Antonio, remember when we were younger how Victoria and I used to train as well?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jayden never told you this but Victoria and I are power rangers and Jayden's not the leader, we are."

"Really? What color are you guys?"

"Victoria's White and Navy and I'm Silver and Black." (I mean ranger powers. I am not being racist just to be clear.)

I then morphed Silver and then Black.

"See you should come back."

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Wow, amazing. Happy?"

"I..."

"Don't answer that. Come on, Jayden would be so happy. Please?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Would you go out on a... date with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Please let me have my Golden Moment."

"Okay, see you you later"

"Call me if a Nighlok shows up."

"I will."

I walk back into the Shiba house to find everyone but Victoria in the common room.

"Where's Tori?" I ask.

Jayden laughs and says, "She sleeping after her punishment."

My eyes widen and I leave the room. This is going to be a long day. I went to Tori's and my room. She was just laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"The punishments were cruel and unusual. Against the Bill of Rights."

"Whatever, they can't be that bad."

"Bad? They were terrible." She sat up in bed.

"I have to tell you something. I saw Antonio."

"What?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Jayden in the doorway.

"Shit! I..." The Gap Sensor cut me off.

"We'll continue this talk later."

We ran out of the house and to spring valley, where a Gold ranger, Antonio, is fighting the Nighlok. I morph and was about to go help him when Kevin and Jay grabbed me by the arm. I flipped them over a ran to help him. I kicked the Nighlok away and smiled behind my helmet. While he was down we hugged. Unfortunately, Moogers came and we had to cut the hug short to fight them. Jayden and Victoria morphed to help us. Jayden and The Gold Ranger or Antonio fought the nighlok while Victoria and I fought off all the Moogers. Antonio and Jayden destroyed the nighlok making us go into Mega Zord mode. Victoria and I combined the Bull Shark Zord and the Unicorn zord to make our own Mega Zord and the others combined their Zords together. Since Vulpes has an invisibility power we couldn't see him and we turned to Antonio to help us destroy the Nighlok. After the battle, Antonio walked up to the others with me in tow. I went to his side and he put an arm around me.

"Who are you and why do you have your arm around my sister?" Jayden demanded harshly.

The gold ranger demorphed to Antonio.

"It's Antonio, dumb ass" I said.

"Thanks V"

"Always"

"If I can interrupt. I came to help because of all the Nighlok showing up. I'm on your side." Antonio said.

"Are you guys like dating?" Victoria asked

"Yeah"

"Ironic"

"Whatever."

"If you want to date my sister you'll have to talk to Jayden and Mentor first. And welcome to the team." Victoria said sarcastically, even though no one caught it, turning her attention to Antonio

"You guys are just gonna let him be on the team?" Kevin asked

"Yeah. He's awesome."

"Hey Jayden, can I date your sister?" Antonio asked Jayden.

"No."

* * *

A/N: Well here's the Chapter. Please NO Hater comments. Thank You!


	10. Not Family Nor Friends

A/N: I'm deciding this chapter picks up a day after the last chapter. Anything in Italics, unless in regular or bold, is a dream.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SBAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**_

* * *

Veronica's POV

_I am walking through the park when I saw Antonio waiting for me. It was our first date and he is taking me to the beach. It's a hot summer day and we both thought it was a perfect day to go to the beach. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder._

_"Hey." I said._

_He turned around and said, "Hey. You look great."_

_"Thanks, you too." We smile at each other._

_I'm wearing a see through shirt, shorts, some silver strappy sandals, and my hair tied up in a ponytail. He's wearing a black and white T shirt, black swim trunks (cause you can't buy them in gold), and black and gold tennis shoes that he always wears. He takes my hand and we walk down to the we get there I take my sandals, shirt, and shorts off revealing a silver bikini. Antonio takes off his shirt, socks, and shoes revealing a six pack that makes my jaw drop. He looks at me and smiles._

_"You look even more incredible now." He said._

_"So do you." I say._

_After a moment of silence I say, "Race you to the water!"_

_"If you like losing!" He said._

_"Yeah right!"_

_I used my super speed to get to the water first. he catches up to me and trips doing so. I laugh and he glares jokingly at me. He wades through the water towards me. He picks me up and throws me in the water._

_"__Cheater!"_

_"I am not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_He grabbed me, pulled me close and whispered, "Yes."_

_We looked at each other for a minute until our lips almost touched. Almost. _

I woke up from one of the greatest dreams, to the sound of yelling. It sounded like Antonio and Jayden. I got out of bed and put on a black knee length sundress and a pair of silver wedge sandals. I went in the bathroom and put my hair up in a ponytail. On my way out of the bathroom I grabbed my new hat and my sunglasses. My _favorite_ hat. It's a sparkly black fedora. I opened the door when Victoria came running, bumping into me. We both fell over on the floor.

"What was that about?" I ask while we both get up.

"Jayden and Antonio are arguing and I think it might turn into a fist fight." She replied.

"Lets go."

We get up and run outside in time to see Jayden punch Antonio with a hard jab, making him fall to the floor. Jayden looks down on Antonio.

"Stay away from my sister!" Jayden yelled.

"I..." Antonio was cut off by me.

"Stop! Both of you!" I yelled at them.

I ran over to Antonio and knelt down by him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He reassured me.

I help him up and tell him to go inside and get some ice for his eye, which was starting to bruise. I turn my attention to Jayden.

"What the hell was that?" I yell.

"I don't want you to date him!" He yelled back.

"Why, cause you think of me as a little kid? Or because your an asshole that won't let me date anyone?"

"Because it won't turn out right. When guys sisters date their best friend nothing can go right."

"That's such a stupid reason. I know your protective of Victoria and me, but we aren't little kids. And by the way being protective doesn't mean you have to punch someone."

"I was just..."

"I know you were looking out for me, but please don't do that again."

"Okay."

"Can you apologize to Antonio and let me go on a date with him?"

"I'll apologize but no, you can't go on a date with him."

"Why? If anyone you should trust him to take me on a date it's you. You're his best friend, you should trust him. He trusts you, so why can't you trust him?"

"Former best friend." Antonio says as he comes outside.

"You guys shouldn't forget your best friends just because of this. You guys can work this..."

"Veronica I love you" Antonio said as he took my hand. "Jayden's just being a stubborn dumb ass that doesn't know how to trust."

Jayden's eye narrowed as he threw another punch towards Antonio. It didn't hit him though, it hit me. I fell to the ground from the impact and looked up. Jayden looked at Antonio and then to me, realizing what he had done. Victoria ran over to me. the others had came outside after hearing the commotion. They went over to Jayden and Mike started yelling at him first, as he was angry to see Jayden punch Antonio and I. Victoria helped me off the floor and I told her I was fine. I had tears in my eye which didn't convince her one bit. Antonio came over to us and we watched the others yell at Jayden. Unnoticed by us, Mentor came outside.

"Stop!" Mentor yelled.

We all turned and faced him. Mentor obviously saw the bruising on Antonio's and my face and looked to Jayden, knowing that since the others were yelling at him it was probably him.

"Jayden, did you do that?" Mentor asked gesturing to Antonio and I.

"Yeah." Jayden said in a low voice.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know."

Everyone else besides Jayden and I left to go back inside the house. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Veronica, I'm..."

"Jayden, no. Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize, because from this point forward we are not brother and sister."

"What?"

"We may be related by blood but not in my mind. We aren't even friends in my mind at this point and because of that, you can't tell me who to date."

Tears welled up in Jayden's eyes, but I didn't care. I walked away into the house and into my room. I pressed my back against my wall and slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees and cried. I just sat there and sobbed quietly until the door opened. Antonio walked into my room and went over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Veronica, who cares what Jayden said. Lets go out on a real date."

"You're right."

"Tomorrow sound good to you?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"Um... do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No, why?"

"We have a guest bedroom that you can stay in."

"Thanks Veronica."

"Of course."

He left the room with a smile. I hope our date can be just as good as my dream, but before I could think about it something grabbed me. It threw me at my dresser and pretty much ruined my room before it knocked me unconscious and took me away.

* * *

A/N: Ooh a cliffhanger! find out where it took Veronica and if Jayden and Veronica and Jayden and Antonio can make amends before people get hurt. Please No Hater comments. Thank You.

**-PRluver**


	11. Found and Safe, in the End at Least

A/N: Continuation of the last chapter. The next chapter will be Test of the Leader if you wondered why it's not there. The next chapter will be Test of the Leader and Jayden's challenge in one and it will be called First of the challenges for the Girls, if that fits.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**_

* * *

Victoria's POV

I went to my sisters and my room to change out of my training uniform to go on my date with Mike. Mike and I are better now in terms of a relationship. I also want to check up on Veronica. I was outside sparring with Mike and Kevin when the argument started. Since it lasted for as long as it did I never got a chance to change. I am planning on changing into a plain navy blue dress for our date to the park. I opened the door and was horrified by what I saw. The room was a mess. The dresser was knocked over and was dripping with fresh blood, the walls also had fresh blood on them, the beds were completely torn apart, the drawers from the dresser were scattered among the floor, clothes, bras, underwear, accessories scattered all over the room. The part that scared me the most was not the blood or the condition the room was in, it was one fatal flaw in the room the meant bad things. The window is broken, blood adorned broken glass on the floor and Veronica is nowhere in sight. I open the bathroom door to find everything in there a mess or broken. The shower curtain was tore down and ripped, all of our makeup was all over the floor, cosmetics bottles ruined and on the floor, but the mirror wasn't touched. The mirror looked perfectly the same as the last time I was in here. I looked in the mirror and noticed a word written on the wall behind me, that word made my heart skip a beat: Death. I turned around to notice it was written backwards, except for the fine print, which read: RIP Veronica Nov. 14 1994 — Feb. 10 2013. I screamed and ran down stairs straight into Mike's arms in the common room. Everyone was looking at me as to why I am panicky and crying.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

Veronica, she… She's..." I stammered

"She's what?" Jayden asked

"She's gone! Something took her!"

All the rangers eyes widened in disbelief. I knew they believed me, but I was just as shocked as them. Mentor walked in with a disturbing note. He gave it to me to read. I knew already knew what it said and knew that the other rangers would probably want to know what it said. So I decided that I would read it out loud so they could know what it said.

"Dear rangers,

As you guessed I'm a Nighlok. Today I took the Silver ranger and I am not giving her back. If you want her back you have to fight me and win at Monalua Island today at 4:30pm.

-Dayu"

"Dayu took Veronica?" Mia asked.

"When's four thirty?" Emily asked.

I took out my phone and checked what time it is. It said 3:59pm.

"It's about 4. We have to go now!" I yelled as we all ran out the door. We just barely made it to the ferry on time, before it left.

Veronica's POV

I woke up to a tight feeling in my ankles and wrists. I lifted my head off of my shoulder only to notice I was tied in a chair with my ankles tied. I looked around my to see that I'm on a mountain on an island with a ferry coming into it. Someone, no, something grabs my face and makes me face it. It's Dayu.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled as I saw my friends appear at the bottom of the mountain.

"Your powers of course." She hissed.

"Let her go!" I heard my friends yell.

Dayu jumps down off the mountain and starts fighting the rangers while I watch on helplessly. She's a pretty tough opponent. I see one flaw in the rangers fight that is helping Dayu though. Jayden and Antonio are still fighting and are even arguing right now. Dayu takes the opportunity to strike them while they are distracted. The strike makes them demorph and land painfully on the hard ground.

"NO!" I yell.

My whole body gets engulfed in this silver and black glow that lets me break free, morph, jump down from the mountain, and strike Dayu. She falls to the ground. Deker, the cursed warrior, comes, grabs her, and leaves. I demorph and run over to the to boys. I check the over for injuries, which are not severe. I managed to use my symbol power to heal them. We walked back to the ferry and got a ride home. When we got there Tori and I went into our room to fix it. We use our symbol power to get everything back to the way it was. After that we sat down on my bed.

"I got my date with Mike in fifteen minutes" She told me.

"Show me what you're going to where." I said.

She went into the bathroom and came back in this, ugly us hell, navy blue sundress. It had no shape, it was plain, it was down to her ankles (which isn't a problem with most dresses this just made it look worse though), it had short sleeves not spaghetti straps, and needed pizzazz.

"I'm going to fix this."

"What do you mean?"

"That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen."

"Fine, fix it."

I took some scissors and got to work. I cut off the sleeves, cut it up to a little bit shorter than her knees, and took a belt and put it right under where her bra is under her dress. All while her eyes were closed.

"Ready to see?" I asked

"This better be good, I paid good money for this." She replied.

"Well you got ripped, this is what you should have paid for."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god! I look amazing; this dress is amazing! How'd you do this?"

"Mentor told me to get a job because I asked him for a car, so I made my own business."

"How? That probably costs more than a car."

"I buy fabric, make beautiful clothes, and sell them. I also make shoes. Some I keep though."

"Thank you!"

She hugged me and left. I grabbed my materials and started working on a new outfit while singing Miss Independent.

**"Miss independent**  
**Miss self-sufficient**  
**Miss keep your distance**  
**Miss unafraid**  
**Miss out of my way**  
**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**  
**Miss on her own**  
**Miss almost grown**  
**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**  
**So, by keeping her heart protected**  
**She'd never ever feel rejected**  
**Little miss apprehensive**  
**Said ooh, she fell in love**

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**  
**Thinkin' no one could open my door**  
**Surprise...It's time**  
**To feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent?**  
**No more the need to be defensive**  
**Goodbye, old you**  
**When love is true**

**Misguided heart**  
**Miss play it smart**  
**Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**  
**But she miscalculated**  
**She didn't want to end up jaded**  
**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**  
**So, by changing her misconceptions**  
**She went in a new direction**  
**And found inside she felt a connection**  
**She fell in love.**

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**  
**Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)**  
**Surprise...It's time (yeah)**  
**To feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent?**  
**No more the need to be defensive**  
**Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)**  
**When love, when love is true**

**When Miss Independence walked away**  
**No time for love that came her way**  
**She looked in the mirror and thought today**  
**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**  
**It took some time for her to see**  
**How beautiful love could truly be**  
**No more talk of why can't that be me**  
**I'm so glad I finally feel...**

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**  
**Thinkin' no one could open my door**  
**Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)**  
**To feel (to feel) what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent?**  
**No more the need to be defensive**  
**Goodbye (goodbye), old you**  
**When love, when love is true..."**

* * *

A/N: Anything in bold is a song. So yeah, Veronica has her own business now. Yay! Thank you and please no Hater comments.

P.S. That song is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.


	12. First of the Challenges for Veronica

A/N: I'm planning on putting the battle in the end of Test of The Leader in the first battle's spot and moving the first battle out completely.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Normal POV

Two men, one about the age of 30 named Bulk and one about the age of 19 named Spike, walked out of the grocery store. Spike turned to the side to look at his uncle Bulk and saw Mia and Victoria walking into the grocery store. The rangers asked Victoria to go with Mia to make sure she didn't get anything totally disgusting.

"Look at those girls! They're so pretty!" Spike told his uncle.

Bulk looked at the two girls.

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to them?" Bulk asked

"No, they're to pretty for me." Spike sighed

-Twin Samurai-

Veronica's POV

All of us are in the common room watching Jayden and Antonio yell at each other. Jayden had found out about our idea to go on a date secretly. They were yelling over each other. Every time one of them yelled, the other would yell right through what the other was saying. No one could understand what they were saying, let alone what was going on between the two. Mentor walked in the front door and into the common room. Mentor went up to them.

"Stop it!" Mentor yelled

Both boys stopped yelling and looked at Mentor in fear. Everyone turned to the Gap Sensor, which has been going off the entire time. We didn't hear it because of their yelling. I run out of there with Antonio right behind me. Mentor is calling Victoria and Mia while the others just caught up to us. We run until we get to a valley like area where a Nighlok looks down on us.

"Which one of you is the Silver ranger?" The Nighlok bellowed

I step forward. The Nighlok spoke.

"Well, aren't you pretty?" The Nighlok mocks, "Too bad I have to destroy you."

He shoots a blast at us. The others jump out of the way as I run forward. I morph as I'm running. I jump up to where the Nighlok is hit him with my sword. As I'm fighting, I see the others getting attacked by moogers. I am distracted by the others, so the Nighlok does his special double slash, making me fall off of the cliff we are on. The Nighlok jumps down as I struggle to get up.

"Look at you! One double slash and your down for the count."

"Down but not out." I say hoarsely

"I thought you'd be tough but you're crawling around like a bug" He laughs and adds, "And I love to crush bugs!"

Emily, Kevin, and Antonio see what he's going to do and run in front of me.

"Double Slash!" the Nighlok roared, sending attack forward.

Kevin, Antonio, and Emily got hit spot on. Their swords fell to the ground as they fell to their knees and then into the dirt, face-forward and unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed, "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!"

The Nighlok laughed, "Those fools must really care about you!"

I take second to look at their injuries. Antonio's injuries are the worst. He was standing directly in front of me and in the middle of Emily and Kevin. Emily and Kevin's injuries were severe as well, just not as bad.

"Kevin!" Mike yelled

"Emily!" Mia yelled

"Antonio!" Victoria and, surprisingly, Jayden yelled.

I quickly got up and called my weapon.

"Double Swords!" I yelled.

Two, smaller, swords appear in my hands. I charged forward, as the others did too. Deker quickly appeared and slashed Mia, Mike, and Victoria down with his sword. We didn't know his name was Deker yet, but we were going to find out. His sword came at me, but Jayden blocked it.

"Red ranger" Deker said calmly, "You are my opponent. Let Robtish have his opponent."

"You really think I'd let my sister fight him alone? That's sick!" Jayden spat

I heard what Jayden said, but barely. I was fighting Robtish while Deker and Jayden were talking. I saw him look at me as Deker pointed out that I'd been fighting Robtish the whole time they were talking. Jayden and Deker got into a heated fight, but after I destroyed Robtish with no second life Deker left. This was not the duel he wanted. By now Victoria, Mike, and Mia had picked themselves up off the ground.

"Who are you?" Mike demanded

"What are you?" Victoria asked.

"I am Deker. Nothing more nothing less." He replied

"Deker?" Mia asked confused.

I had demorphed, so did Jayden, and we went over to them while they were talking. We heard a groan in pain and turned to Emily, Kevin, and Antonio. Emily and Kevin were starting to move, but Antonio was motionless.

"Kevin! Emily! Antonio!" Mia cried running toward them.

I used my super speed to get over there faster than her. I ran over to Antonio and turned him over gently. I tried to wake him, but to no avail. It was obvious to me that we aren't going to have a gold ranger for a few battles. I knew he was alive, but unfortunately I also knew that he had sustain a head injury, as well his ribs which I could tell that some were broken. Jayden was calling Mentor, as Mia is taking care of Emily, Mike is taking care of Kevin, and Victoria—who had just ran over— and I are taking care of Antonio. After Jayden was done on the phone, he came over to Victoria and I. At this point, I am in tears. My tears are splashing down on Antonio's— now dirty from falling face down in the dirt— face leaving wet, clean streaks. He protected me and got hurt. I feel so bad.

"How is he?" Jayden asked

"Why do you care? All you guys have done since he came back is fight and argue." I said

"Veronica, I was wrong. You can date whoever you want. Antonio and I should have never got into an argument and I never should have punched him, or you."

"Thanks Jay."

Just as I said that, the Shiba van came. Mentor hopped out and motioned us to get out fellow injured rangers inside. Jayden and I get Antonio up as Victoria is talking to Mentor.

"Jayden, be careful. He has a few broken ribs and a head injury."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a life samurai remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm pretty sure he has a concussion."

After we got in the car, I was watching over Antonio like a hawk— and I will be for the rest of the night. By the time we get home, I finally convince Victoria and Mentor to let Antonio stay in Victoria's and my room while he's injured. I told Victoria that I'm going to be sleeping in her bed and Antonio's going to rest in mine and also that she can sleep in the extra bed in Jayden's room, which will become Antonio's bed once he's strong enough and Jayden and him agree. Jayden and I take Antonio to Victoria's and my room and lay him in my bed. Once he's in bed I turn to Jayden, who is sitting on Victoria's bed staring at the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask him

He looks at me and replies," Yeah."

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I promise."

"Thanks V."

He stood up and turned to walk towards the door.

"Do you want me to tell you when he wakes up?" I called after him.

"No, tell me when he wants to see me." Jayden replied quietly

"Okay. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get me the first aid kit?"

"Of course."

He walks out and comes back with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Here"

"Thank you. Good night."

"Night."

He left again to go to bed. I open the first aid kit, and is surprised. Mentor really has something for every injury. I take out two rolls of gauze wrap. One for his chest and one for his head. One of the rolls is bigger than the other, the one for his chest. I carefully take his shirt, shoes, and socks off. I look at his chest. Most of it is black and blue from the attack. One thing is distinctive though. In my dream (2 chapters ago), I remember that Antonio had a six-pack, and he has one in real life. I put that thought away and wrap his chest and head. I look at the clock. It read 1:40 am. I was exhausted, and I knew Antonio wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so I got changed into my pajamas, put my cell phone on it's charger, made sure my Kindle Fire HD was on it's charger, went over to Antonio and gently kissed him on the lips and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I'm deciding that I'm going to split this into two chapters. Sorry I was gone so long, I had school. Please No Haters comments. Thank You!


	13. Not Really Challenges but Part 2

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Antonio's POV

I woke up to an excruciating pain across my chest and my head. I touched my head, only to find it wrapped, same with my chest. I look around, only to realize I'm in Veronica and Victoria's room. I expect to see Veronica or Victoria, but I don't. I close my eyes and try to think of what happened to me. Thinking hurts my head, but I want to know what happened, and I want to know now. I remember yesterday. Veronica was about to be hit with a blast, but Kevin, Emily, and I ran in front of her to take the blow. As I'm thinking, I hear the door open. I open my eyes to see a tired looking Veronica walking to the bathroom. Probably to get dressed. She is wearing a black tank top, gray pajama bottoms, and her hair in a messy ponytail. She walks into the bathroom and I take another look around. There is a flat screen tv mounted on the wall, a computer— obviously Veronica's—, a laptop, a Kindle Fire, and a cell phone. Veronica and Victoria really rely on electronics. Veronica comes out of the bathroom with a more appealing appearance. She is now wearing a gray tank top, white shorts, gray tennis shoes, and her hair was still in a ponytail, just not as messy. For a moment she doesn't notice me, then she looks in my direction and smiles.

Veronica's POV

I come out of the bathroom and look around the room. My eyes focus on Antonio's brown ones staring back at me. I smile and walk over to Antonio and sat on the side of the bed. I put my hand on his cheek and look at him with guilt written all over my face. He looks at me confused, as to why I feel guilty.

I smile and say, "Hey."

"Hey" He said. I think he meant it to be louder, but it came out as a weak, hoarse whisper. He continued, "I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? Why?"

"I saw you take that hit and fall off the hill."

"And I saw you run in front of me and take a hit for me. When I saw you demorph and fall to the ground, I was terrified. I thought I'd lost you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm still here, and I always will be."

"Always? You'll always be alive?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"And I'll always..." He was talking but he started having a coughing fit. I helped him sit up, then I went a got a glass of water and gave it to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, the concern obvious in my voice.

He finally stopped coughing and said, "Yeah. Thanks." His voice was now louder and stronger, probably from the water. "As I was saying, I'll always be here for you."

"Oh, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Jayden wanted to talk to you, when you want to of course."

"Didn't you just say you didn't want anything to happen to me? And are you sure having him in here while I'm injured is the best idea?"

"He just wants to talk to you, nothing will happen. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be right outside the door."

"Can't you be in here?"

"Would you rather have me outside the door or with Kevin and Emily?"

"Are Kevin and Emily okay?"

"They're banged up, but they're okay. Better than you, I'm sure."

"Good. Can you stand outside the door?"

I smiled again, "Good. Now I'll go get Jayden."

"Hey what time is it?"

"8:37 in the morning, why?"

"Cause you look tired."

"I was up till 1 in the morning taking care of you."

He looked alarmed, "How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday at about 6 or 7."

I left and went into Jayden's room. I open the door; Victoria was still sleeping, as usual, but no Jayden. I went to the infirmary next. Kevin, Emily, Mia and Mike were all talking.

"Have you guys seen Jayden?" I asked.

"I think he's outside training." Mike said.

"Thanks."

I left the infirmary and went outside, sure enough Jayden was training. He stopped when he saw me. I went up to him and grabbed his wooden sword.

"Hey!" He said.

"Put this away and go talk to Antonio."

"What? He's awake? And he wants to talk to me?"

"Yes he's awake and yes he wants to talk to you." He looked reluctant. I threw the wooden sword to the side. "Go, or else I'll tell him you didn't want to talk to him and then he'll feel worse about you."

"Fine."

Jayden went into the house and into Victoria's and my room. I sat outside the door, but don't know what happened inside.

Antonio's POV

I had closed my eyes while I was waiting for Jayden. I have to admit it was pretty boring waiting. I decided that I would forgive Jayden and that he was still my best friend no matter what. I open my eyes when I hear the door open. Jayden is standing there, in his training uniform. He looks at me and then walks over and stands next to the bed. I'm still sitting up when he came in. I smile at him.

"Have you been training?" I ask

"Yes, and you're not mad?" He looked confused.

"No, I know you're sorry and you're forgiven."

"Thanks." He pauses then continues, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow like he doesn't believe me.

"Okay it's a little worse than that." He raises his eyebrow again in disbelief, "Okay a lot worse."

"That bad, huh?"

"Unfortunately. It's actually one of the worst things that ever happened to me, though not a lot of bad things have happened to me."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I actually didn't want you to be a ranger for that reason."

"Getting hurt?"

"Yeah, I can't stand seeing any of my friends hurt."

"I get it."

"Can you even stand?"

"I can barely sit without help. Why?"

"Kevin and Emily are starting to walk around the house."

"Oh."

Jayden started to walk towards the door. I didn't ask if he was going to leave.

"Why is Veronica sitting outside the door?" He opened the door, and Veronica was actually asleep outside the door.

We both started laughing at the sleeping Silver ranger. Jayden picked her up and looked between the beds.

"Do you want her with you?"

"In bed?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Jayden laid her down next to me, and he looked at me for a second. I think this was the first time he looked at my injuries. He obviously wasn't happy. He shook it off and looked at the door.

"If people in the house know that you're awake, you're going to get a lot of visitors."

"What?"

"Welcome to being a ranger. When a ranger is injured, the other rangers usually hang out with them, take care of them, or just check up on them."

"Oh, delightful." I said sarcastically.

"That's my catchphrase." Veronica muttered half awake.

Jayden and I laughed.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Write a comment, but please No Hater comments. Thank You.

-PRluver


	14. Best and Worst Valentine's Day Ever

A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you have a great one. I know it's not Valentines Day yet, but still. This chapter is for Stayband, someone who wanted me to put a Jemily moment in a chapter. Here you go, I promise there's one in there but it's probably not good because I've never wrote a Jemily story or moment before.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Veronica's POV

This morning I woke up refreshed. I don't even know when I fell asleep last night. I look to my left only to see Antonio smiling at me. I fell asleep in his arms? Really? Not that its a bad thing, its just not what I was expecting.

"Morning Beautiful." Antonio said.

I sat up and replied, "Morning. When did I fall asleep?"

"While Jayden and I were talking."

"He let me sleep in your arms?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just surprised." My eyes widened as I remembered something, "Our date. It's today, or it was."

"Oh no, Veronica I'm sorry. If you want we can still..."

"No, you need rest. Anyway, it's not your fault. We'll just reschedule."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I got up out of bed and looked at him, "Do you want anything to eat? I'm going to the kitchen."

"Sure, as long as Mia didn't cook it."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's Day."

His eyes widened, "It's Valentines Day? Oh, Man! Veronica, I'm..."

"Don't be sorry. As I said, it's not your fault."

"Okay"

I left and went in the kitchen where Emily and Jayden are making out near the sink. My jaw drops.

"Whoa. Make out session in the kitchen." My hand flies over my mouth as I realize what I said.

Jayden and Emily turn to look at me and looked pretty pissed. I smiled nervously at them and started to make Antonio's and my food. Victoria walks in next. She yawns and sits down at the table.

"What'cha making?" She asks me.

"I'm making breakfast for Antonio and I." I replied

"Speaking about Antonio, how is he? Why isn't he walking around yet?" Emily asked.

"He was hurt pretty bad from that blast, but he's okay."

"Maybe you can help him in here so he can eat with us." Jayden suggested.

"Okay. Victoria, make sure the food doesn't burn."

I smiled and left the room and went into Victoria's and my room. If I could help him into the kitchen, then he could start sleeping in his own bed in what is now Jayden and Antonio's room. Yesterday, Jayden and Victoria moved Antonio's stuff into Jayden and Antonio's room. I opened the door and Antonio looked at me confused.

"Where's the food?" he asked

"We are going to go get it." I said. I went over to him and started to help him out of bed.

"We?" He said when we were standing.

"It's not that bad. See you're standing."

"Not on my own."

I let go of him and he just stood still for a second. The minute he took a step he started to fall, but I caught him.

"See, I can't stand on my own yet."

"Maybe not yet, but eventually."

I helped him to the kitchen, where Victoria is cooking more food and Jayden and Emily are helping. They all look at us as we come in. I help Antonio to a chair.

"Hey Antonio. How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Better than yesterday, for sure." He replied.

Emily just gave him a reassuring smile, like she does and I started to help the others cook. Mike, Kevin and Mia come in.

"Do you guys need help cooking?" Mia asked.

"No thanks. We got it under control." I said.

Mia nods in understanding. They turned their attention to Antonio. They all went over to the table, sat down, and started talking. When we were done cooking breakfast, there was a bunch of food on the table. There is scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit, and best of all pancakes! I love pancakes, when I was little Mentor used to cook pancakes every Sunday for Tori, Jay, and I. I always put peanut butter and syrup on them. (A/N: I do that in real life. I know it sounds gross, but it's really good. All of my friends loved it after they tried it.) Everyone digs in and enjoys every bite of it. Mike, of course, gets the most pancakes out of everyone. Good thing we made a lot because he took almost six or seven. After breakfast, Jayden helps me help Antonio to his new bed. Tori was happy to have her bed back. After that, I went and got crutches for Antonio to use because he can't walk without them. Jayden and I leave Antonio alone. I go in my bedroom to catch some Z's while Jayden went somewhere else.

Jayden's POV

I go to the common room while Veronica goes to her bedroom. I'm looking for Emily. We are suppose to go on a date today, and I have something for her. I go outside to see her there waiting for me. She turns around as she hears me coming. She smiles.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yep, all set." I said.

We walk to the restaurant I made a reservation at. I can't say or spell the name of the restaurant, it's in French. I just recognize the restaurant because of the picture I saw of it. When we get inside we go straight to the desk.

"Reservation?" The man at the counter says.

"Shiba, S-H-I-B-A." I told the man.

"Oh, here it is." He said as he grabbed two menus, "Right this way." He showed us to a table next to the window, "Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you." Emily replied. As the man left she said, "This place is amazing! How can you afford it?"

"It's a secret."

We both laughed. We ordered and got our meals quickly. Everything seemed perfect until a little girl, about the age of 6, tapped on the window. We looked at her, and shooed her away. Her mom saw what she was doing and pulled her away. We left quickly after that and as we were walking, Emily pulled me to the side. She pulled me in for a long, deep kiss. People on the street were staring, but we didn't care. We just enjoyed it.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I'm not going to be writing again until next week due to a family member being injured. Please No Hater comments. Thank You!


	15. The White and the Gold

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back now. This chapter is set a week after Antonio is fully healed and Veronica and Antonio went on their date.

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Normal POV

Two young boys, about the age of 8 are in the park playing basketball when their ball rolls away into a nearby bush. One of the boys runs over to get it, but it's gone. All that is there is slime.

"My truck is gone!" One of the boys yelled, "That was my favorite toy!"

The other boy runs over, and just like with the basketball, the truck is gone and all there is on the table is slime.

Veronica's POV

We are all sitting in the common room when Antonio uncovers a tub, revealing a new Zord.

"Behold the Clawzord." He said proudly.

"Where did you get this?" Jayden asked in awe

"The Clawzord was battle damaged years ago, so I hid it away..." Mentor said

"Mentor asked me to perform some of my tech whiz magic." Antonio interrupted

"Tech whiz magic?" Victoria asked and looked at Mentor.

"I wanted to see if he could actually do it." Mentor replied.

"It's pretty simple actually. If I text over some samurai power symbols to reprogram him, clawzord will be back in business." Antonio said.

"You've been using electronic symbols?" Mia asked

"Welcome to the 21st century." Antonio said.

"Mia" I said, "I use electronic symbols as well if you hadn't noticed."

I took out my cell phone —a HTC inspire— and made a symbol come out of it. The others looked at it in awe.

"How'd you do that?" Mike asked

"You transfer the symbols from your samuraizer into your cell phone and tweak it a bit, it'll work." I replied.

"Cool" He said.

Victoria looked at the Clawzord.

"Antonio, the work you've done on the Clawzord is impressive, but it's the work of a computer nerd not a samurai." Victoria said.

I quickly put my hand on mouth as I saw Antonio's face fall.

"Look" Antonio began, "I know I wasn't born into the samurai life like you guys, but I'm trying to help in my own way."

I took my hand off Victoria's mouth and said, "Tori, we've already accepted Antonio into the team. What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter, being a samurai is about more than pushing some buttons!" She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Yes, being a samurai is about what's in your heart." Antonio said.

"I'm going to go find out what's wrong, but it's up to you to change her mind." I said before following Victoria.

As I thought, Tori is in our bedroom watching tv. The tv's pretty small, but it works. I walk over to her.

"Yes?" She says

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

"Ever since he's been here, he's been nothing but trouble. I didn't like him from the start either, he's not a real samurai." She replied.

"Nothing but trouble? He was hurt for almost half the time!"

"Still."

"Can you do me a favor, as a sister?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, go on a morning run with Antonio. Try to bond as friends, it'll work."

"Fine."

"Good, I'll go tell him."

I grab my black GAP sweatshirt and leave the house to go to the pier. Sure enough, Antonio's there staring at the water. He turns to look at me as he hears me approaching.

"Hey Antonio." I say while walking over to him.

We kiss and I sit down next to him.

"What did Tori say?" Antonio asked

"She agreed to go on a morning run with you to bond, as friends."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go back to the house, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'll come back later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I go back home.

The Next Day...

Victoria's POV

I got up early and went on a jog with Antonio. We were mostly silent until we got to the start of the forest when we heard an evil laugh.

"Did you hear that Antonio?" I asked

"Yeah, I did." He replied

"Come on, we need to go find out what's making that strange laughter."

We ran until we found Octoroo, a Nighlok, and some Moogers with a bunch of children's toys.

"They're making kids cry by stealing their toys." Antonio said

"We have to stop the Nighlok from opening that well. Call Veronica and the others."

"Okay." He called but to no avail, "Victoria, the signal's blocked."

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Octoroo called.

We jumped out from behind the rock we were hiding behind and morphed.

"You know, I'm kind of impressed. You found this place even with the secret barriers up." He said.

Before we even got into the battle, he blasted us away. We landed behind a rock. I don't know about Antonio, but I thought that hurt. All I wanted to was lay there. I turned over and looked at Antonio who was also laying on the ground, but he is clutching his left hand. As far as I can see, its probably sprained, but I haven't accessed internal damage. It could be broken for all I know. As I try to sit up, I notice a dizzy feeling. I lean against the rock for support.

"Antonio, are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, besides my wrist, I'm fine." He said, "What about you?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."

He sits up clutching his wrist and wincing in pain. He tries to hide when he sees me looking at him, but I already saw. He looks at my forehead, and now we are both eyeing each other in concern.

"Antonio, let me see your wrist." I said

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really, but you don't look so good." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a gash above your right eyebrow."

I lifted my hand to my head and felt some of the blood on my hands.

"Do you have anything sticky?" I asked

"Like tape?" Antonio asked pulling a roll of tape out of his pocket.

"Why did you have tape in your pocket?"

"I don't know. Here."

He hands me the tape.

"Thanks."

I rip a piece of fabric off of my sleeve and then tape it over the wound, which has now stopped bleeding. I hand him back the tape and gently take his injured arm.

"Take off your scarf." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

I can make a sling for your arm with it."

He takes off his scarf and hands it to me. I put his arm in it and tie it around his neck.

"We have to get out of here. We can't fight like this, but the others can. If we can get out of here we can get the others." I said

"I have another idea. How about we get the toys and then the other. Cause that's what they're using to open the well." He said

"We might as well fight them if we do that, and you definitely shouldn't used that arm."

"We'll fight, I can fight with out this arm."

"Okay. Come on."

We morphed and quickly blasted the ax, they were going to use to chop up the toys, into the well. We quickly went into the valley and started fighting Ant Berry. After defeating him in normal size, he grew. We got into our Zords and destroyed him ourselves. When we were out of the Zords we both fell to our knees as the others came.

"Are you guys okay?" Veronica asked inspecting our injuries.

"Just a little beat up." I responded, "Can we just go home now?"

"Yeah, you guys really need rest so Jayden and I will take you guys home and the others will get the toys." Veronica said.

"Good." I said while Antonio and I got up.

We walked home. When we got there Mentor put stitches and a real band aid on my head and put Antonio's arm in a real sling and wrapped it. Turns out I was right about the sprained wrist thing. Mentor told us both to go to bed and rest which is exactly what we both did. Antonio went into his and Jayden's room and Veronica and I went into our room. I sat down on the bed, but Veronica pushed me down and pulled the covers around me. I was half asleep when I heard Veronica singing.

[Spoken]  
Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today

Either she likes that song or she's feeling insecure. Probably the first one, I won't worry about it. The song is great though. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:As you my know, this chapter was based off of The Blue and The Gold. Please No Hater comments, Thank You! The Song is Beautiful by Christina Aguliera (I don't know if I spelled that right, Sorry.


	16. Team Spirit

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES, I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T**__**RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Veronica's POV

I woke up the next morning to Emily calling through the house to see if anyone is there. Victoria groans in her sleep, so I quickly and quietly get out of bed and cover her mouth. I don't blame her for it, her head probably hurts. When I hear the back door open and close, I know that Emily must have gone outside. I take my hand off Tori's mouth and wake her up.

"What time is it?" She asks groggily

"10:30 am, we overslept." I say as I pull her out of bed.

She pushes me onto the other bed and gets up on her own. She goes over to the closet where I keep all of the designed dresses and opens it.

"Can I wear something in here?"

"If you pay for it. I made the first one free, cause your my sister."

"How much?"

"Depends. The cheapest is $30, the most expensive is $25,000."

"$25,000?"

"Yeah, I make jewelry too."

"Okay, well pick out something for me that is cheap enough for me to buy. I'll be right back, and when I come back I'm going to hop in the shower."

"You going to get money from the others?"

"Maybe."

She runs off out of the room and comes back with some cash and her wallet in her hands. She looks around.

"Where's my outfit?" She asked

"Not done yet. I'm going to pick it out right now." I said.

"Okay, I'll be in the shower when your done, so just lay it on the bed."

"Okay."

I go in the closet and pick out a white skirt and a small belt. I put the belt through the loops on the skirt. I get a navy blue peplum top for the shirt. I get sunglasses, earrings, and a necklace. The earrings have a sapphire in the middle and diamond around it (Fake gems, but they look real.) The necklace is a blue and white flower, with a real gold chain. While Victoria's in the shower, I might as well get dressed. I grab a gray sundress from my dresser. I take my pajamas off and slip the sundress on. It's to my ankles. I get a pair of black sandals that I made and slip them on my feet. I look around the room for my black scrunchie. When I find it, I put my hair in a ponytail and put my sunglasses on top on my head. I leave the earrings I'm wearing in, which are gold hearts with fake diamonds in it. Antonio bought them for me, he also bought me gold butterfly earrings and pearls, all in the same box as the earrings I'm wearing. Finally, I put my locket on. My locket has a four leaf clover on the front because I'm part Irish. Victoria comes out of the bathroom in only a towel, holding her pajamas in her hand. She throws her pajamas in the laundry basket and looks at me. I point to her bed and she looks thrilled at the clothes on her bed.

"How much?" She asks smiling.

"For the whole outfit?" I ask.

"Without the earrings. Remember I don't have my ears pierced yet. I wish I did though."

"Well, next time we go to the mall you can get them pierced."

"But that costs $50 sometimes."

"I know, but remember when I said I was saving up enough to buy a car?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have more then enough for insurance and the car itself with enough left over for a shopping spree."

"Yay! When?"

"Next weekend or so. By then we'll have a lot more money to shop."

"We?"

"Yeah, my treat. Just the two of us though, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now the outfit costs $400, but I'll lower the price by 25% for you. It's now $300."

"Thanks."

She looks through her wallet and finally finds enough to pay for it. She puts it on and smiles even brighter than before. She hugs me, when I realize the band aid on her forehead is gone. I go in the bathroom, when she lets go of me, and get a band aid for her. I give it to her and she puts it over her stitches. The Gap Sensor goes off and we run out of the house and morph. The Nighlok is stealing peoples spirits. He knocks us all down and takes Emily's first. She falls out of morph and is on the ground unconscious. I go over to fight him while Mia tries to wake Emily. He holds me in place and takes my spirit before I can protest.

Victoria's POV

He grabs Veronica by the shoulder and takes her spirit next. She falls face down on the concrete ground, unconscious like Emily. I demorph and run over to her. Jayden does the same, as Mike and Kevin got him to leave. As you may know, Antonio's wrist is sprained so he wasn't here. He will most likely be here for the next battle with that freak though. Jayden picks up Emily and Mike picks up Veronica. When we get home, Antonio's looking at us wide eyed as to why Veronica and Emily are unconscious. Mike and Jayden take them in the infirmary and lay them down. Antonio and I sit on Veronica's bed, while the others fuss about Emily. Mentor encouraged us to go to sleep many times, and finally we gave in. We left to our bedrooms and went to bed. The next morning I woke up at 6 am, which I haven't done in a while. I went into the infirmary to see that Mike and Mia were taking care of them. On here I saw the others in the kitchen discussing what to do. Veronica and Emily stirred and Mike and Mia called for the others. The others ran in looked at them. I help V sit up while Mia helps Emily.

"Sorry guys, we let him get us." Emily said

"Don't be silly." Mike started, "We're just glad you two are okay."

"Thanks for putting on the brave face for us, but I know we're not okay." Veronica said

They gave her a weird look.

"She's a life samurai, remember?" I said

"Oh yeah." Everyone said.

They started to fall back to sleep. Everyone tried to wake them up, to no avail. Mike was furious and ran out of there. We all followed. We got there when Mike was slashing the Gap with his sword. We held him back as Deker appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Jayden asked, "We don't have time for your games stranger."

"I have found that I want to duel the twins, not you." Deker said.

My eyes widened in fear. Jayden froze in place and turned around. I turned around to see Antonio had just arrived with the Clawzord.

"What do you mean?" Jayden said

"I will fight the two of them soon. The day when the rhino is defeated, they will fight me." Deker said

"Rhino? You mean while their fighting a Rhino Nighlok?" I said

"The day after the first fight with him." Deker said

"At noon at the sea. We'll be there." I said. _  
_

He left and Jayden turned to me. Before he could lecture me, Antonio told us a way to get the nighlok out of the Gap. We used our symbol power to make the Clawzord grow and get the Nighlok out of the Gap. After destroying the Nighlok we went home and set up Emily's birthday party. It was a success. Everyone had a blast, but there is one thing that we were waiting for. A curtain we had set up in the back of the room opened revealing Veronica in a sparkly silver shirt, black flare jeans, and brown high heeled boots standing on a chair with a microphone in her hand. She smiled.

"Happy Birthday Emily!" Veronica said, "Any songs you like?"

"Break Away by Kelly Clarkson." Emily said.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

Veronica sang the whole song and everyone had a great time. Though I have a feeling, it's going to last.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please No Hater comments, Thank You!


	17. The Tengen Gate

A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm back. Yay!

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES. I ONLY OWN VERONICA, VICTORIA, PICKLES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**_

* * *

Jayden's POV

We had just come back from a battle with a lot of moogers. We all came in the common room to talk about it. Well, almost all. Antonio's fishing, so it's everyone but him.

"I don't get it. We fought so hard, but the Sanzu river keeps seeping into our world." Mia said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mike said.

"We beat the Nighlok every time." Emily said.

"We can't think about winning or losing, we have to believe in ourselves." Jayden said.

"Jayden's right. We can't give up, no matter what." Kevin said with confidence.

"I'm..." Mentor was interrupted by Veronica

"We're glad to here you say that." Veronica said as V, Tori, and Ji walked in.

Veronica's POV

Mentor, Victoria, and I walked in. Pickles was playing with Tori's and my Zords in our room. Victoria and I sat down as Mentor put the archives done on the table. Jayden looked at it and then gaped at us.

"The Black Box? We can't." Jayden said.

"What is it?" Mia asked

"A magic talisman, created by the very first Silver and White ranger." Mentor said.

"Silver and White? In one ranger?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, before Tori and me the Silver and White ranger was one." I said.

"This is cool" Mike started while looking at the archives, "Lets fire it up."

"It's not that simple. The Silver ranger never finished it." Jayden stated with a sigh

"Hey! Silver AND White ranger!" Victoria said.

"Same thing." Jayden said

"Back to the conversation, No one has had the skill or power to complete it." Mentor said

"What about Antonio? He's a tech whiz!" Emily said

"Yeah the guy programed his Zord as if it was a coffee maker!" Mike finishes for Emily.

"But he doesn't have mastery over symbol power like we do. Do you know how much it drains us each time we use it?" Kevin retorted

"Kevin's right. Even trying to transfer a few of our symbols into the box could destroy him! We can't let him do this." Jayden said

"Jayden none of us want to see Antonio get hurt" I started, "But.."

"We're talking about saving the human race." Mia finished for me.

"If he's willing we should let him do it." Victoria said.

"Okay." Jayden said

"first you must retrieve the Black Box, for centuries it has been protected by the guardians of the Tengen Gate." Mentor said

"You guys go, I'm going to go fill Antonio in on this." I said.

"Okay." They all agreed, and they left.

I went to the country side where Antonio told me he was going to fish. I found him cooking for Deker. I let out a small gasp and went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Deker looked at me and smirked. He didn't say anything, but smiled. Antonio looks at me next and kisses me on the cheek. He tells me to sit, so I do, and I just watch him make whatever it is he's making. After a few minutes, he was almost done, when I got a call on my phone. Mia told me that Jayden and Victoria were poisoned. Antonio and I left Deker and went to the forest where Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin are fighting a new Nighlok. Kevin tells us to go helps Jayden and Victoria. Antonio goes and I stay to help the others. They got knocked away and demorphed, I fought until Master Xandred took the Nighlok away. I fell to the ground demorphing in the process. I wasn't unconscious like the others, but I was exhausted. I heard footsteps coming near. Fearing it was another Nighlok, I played dead. When I heard Antonio's voice and a hand on my shoulder, I immediately sat up and hugged Antonio for dear life. He demorphs and hugs me back. He looks at me and then at the others. They're all beat up and unconscious, I'm just beat up. He looks me over more carefully now, and sees that I'm not too badly injured. He carefully helps me to my feet, and then we help the others to the Shiba House, silently. When we get there Mentor treats their injuries and lets them rest. That's the moment I realized that Jay and Tori weren't with us. I turn to Antonio.

"Where are my brother and sister?" I ask

"Deker, he took them. I'm sorry, I should have protected them better." Antonio said solemnly.

"It's okay, as long as we get them back alive."

He smiled then sighed, I knew he thought it was his fault. I let it be and go in my room. I sit down against the wall and started singing.

I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said ooh, la la la uh huh.

* * *

A/N: The song is Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer. Please No Hater Comments, Thank You!


	18. Boxed In

A/N: I am not going to write Disclaimers anymore, you've seen it enough to know I don't own power rangers. Oh, and I decided that after the first two parts of this chapter, there will be no more POV's.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Veronica, Mentor, and I are standing in the doorway of the infirmary watching at the injured rangers rest in bed. Mike is the only one sitting up, Kevin, Mia, and Emily are laying down clutching injured limbs.

"Man, Archnitor really beat them up", I said.

"Yes, And that means that you two are the only rangers that can fight, and now Antonio, you have to start programing the black box. Veronica, you watch him to make sure nothing happens, I have to go to the Tengen Gate to help out. I'll be gone for a couple of days, so you're in charge." Mentor said while throwing her the keys.

She nodded and Mentor left. When he drove off, on his motorcycle, Veronica immediately got her Ipod 5 and the stand and started playing music. I put the Black Box in her hands.

"I have to go find Jayden and Victoria first." I told her.

"No, this is more important. Now, please, get started on it. I have to go check on the others." She said before leaving the room.

I put the Black Box down on the table and opened up my samurai morpher. I looked at it for a minute before sending some symbols its way.

~Twin Samurai~

Jayden's POV

I woke up all stiff, and still feeling sick to my stomach from the poison. I looked around, to see a shape of a human body. I moved closer to it to see it's Victoria and I start to shake her. She slowly stirs and looks at me. She throws herself into my arms and then we both wince and hiss in pain form the poison. We both see Deker come in through the entrance to the cave; I tried to get up.

His voice stopped me, "It won't work. You're both too weak from the poison, though I did flush it out of you in the river."

"Why are you doing this?" Jayden questioned

"To find the ultimate duel, the duel she," He said while pointing to Victoria and then gestured to the only Shiba that wasn't there, "and the silver one and I will have."

"No, I won't fight you and I guarantee my sister won't!" Victoria yelled

Deker walked over to her and picked her up by the neck. She let out a whimper before being dropped to the ground. Jayden crawled over to her as Deker spoke, "Worthless girl. You will fight me, both of you will, wether you like it or not."

Jayden glared at Deker and turned back to his sister, who was beyond scared now.

~Twin Samurai~

Back at the Shiba house, Antonio was working on the black box while Veronica was taking care of the other rangers. In the infirmary, as Veronica had just gave Mike an ice pack for his bad shoulder, she heard a loud thump coming from the common room. She told the other rangers she would be right back and ran into the common room to see Antonio struggling to get up. She ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making stop trying to get up and look at her.

"Antonio, are you okay? What happened?" She asked in a state of panic, worrying that her boyfriend might be injured in someway.

"I'm okay, just tired." He said wearily

She quickly threw away the thought of him being injured and realized it was from using symbol power to program the black box, "Be careful, using symbol power is really draining, don't over do it."

"The world is at stake, I have to." he got up, with Veronica's help, and added under his breath—so that she wouldn't hear him, "No matter what."

He stood steadily and started to type symbols into his samurai morpher again when Veronica puts her hand on his. He looks at her and she says, "I'm going to help you, no matter what. Go sit down for a few minutes, I'll put a few symbols into it."

"But..."

"Go."

He goes and sits down, watching Veronica for a few minutes as the symbols keep going. She finally drops to her knees, dropping her samuraizer and drooping her head. She looks up before he get up and he stays in place. She smiled weakly.

"Formating's done."

Antonio got up and walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, "Now we just have to program all the rangers symbol power into it and then lock it with symbol power and we're done."

"Lock it? Oh, you mean so that the symbol power we programmed into it won't be able to be tampered with or taken out."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well we need their power disks."

"That's where we come in." Kevin announced as the other rangers came into the room.

"You guys shouldn't be out of bed." Veronica said strictly

"We're fine, and you guys can't take this all on yourselves. We all need to help each other, especially since Jayden and Victoria are gone." Kevin retorted

Veronica sighed as the others handed Antonio their power disks. "Guys, we need to split up. Kevin, you, Mike, Emily, and Mia will go and fight the Nighlok again. Veronica will go and save Jayden and Victoria and I'll Continue working on this." Antonio gestured to the black box.

"—But what if you..." Veronica was interrupted by Antonio

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, go on, get out of here. I have work to do. Oh, and be careful!" Antonio called after them

"Don't worry about us!" Kevin yelled

_This is dangerous,_ Antonio thought to himself as he looked at the power disks in his hands. He continued to work on the black box until the others came home from the battle, he didn't even know how it went, he just hoped it turned out right. Just before they came home, he fell to his knees, — unable to support his weight anymore— vision blurring for a second. He heard the other rangers walk up the driveway and managed to pull himself to his feet, his legs ached but he managed to walk to his stool and sat down. Veronica ran into the common room and looked at him for a second before throwing herself into his arms. He nearly fell off his stool and groaned upon impact. She quickly let go and looked at him.

"Sorry." She said as the others walked into the room. They looked at the black box and his samurai morpher on the table and realized he had been working on it the whole time they were gone.

"You've been working on this the whole time we were fighting the Nighlok?" Victoria asked incredulously

"Yeah." he breathed out, sounded really exhausted. Which he was, no one could deny. You could clearly see he was ready to pass out and go to bed.

Veronica stood in front of him and offered him a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, but then regretted it as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he almost fell over.

"Why don't you go and take a nap? You seem really tired." Veronica said

"Yeah, okay." Antonio said

He managed to stand without anyones help and walked stiffly out of the room. Veronica grabs his Samurai morpher and tosses it to Jayden telling him to give it to Antonio later. She took the Black Box and put it in a drawer of her dresser she doesn't use. She sits down on the computer chair and grabs her Ipod 5, which she had placed back in her room earlier, and started to play music into the earbuds she had connected to her Ipod 5. She listens to Love Song by Sara Bareillles.

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today

She smiles as she is listening to the song and sings it while it's playing, unknown to her that Victoria was standing right behind, listening to her sing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyway hope you liked the chapter. I'm not going to say Please No Hater Comments anymore, cause you guys already know not to and I trust that you guys wont.


	19. Broken Dreams

A/N: Sorry I forgot to update recently. I don't really have an excuse for that.

* * *

Outside, Jayden, Victoria, Mike, Emily, and Kevin are training. Kevin, Mike, and Emily are hitting training dummies while Jayden and Victoria are sparring. Suddenly Victoria stopped, thinking about what Deker had said to her, _"Worthless girl. You will fight me, both of you will, whether you like it or_ _not." _

"Victoria! Hey, Tori!" Mike's voice cut into her thoughts, she turned and opened her mouth only to have Mike continue, "You just stopped, it was like you were a million miles away. Oh, and you almost got hit by Jayden."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She replied, not wanting to talk about with anyone but her sister and/or brother.

"I think getting captured by Deker is really getting to you." Kevin thought aloud.

"You can talk to us Tori, anytime." Emily told her

"Thanks, but I'm okay." She said

"Hey guys!" Mia greeted coming out of the Shiba house.

"You finally decide to join us for training?" Kevin asked

"On, no. I told mentor that I'm cooking tonight, so I'm going to the store." Mia smiled brightly

"With me." Veronica said coming out of the house.

"Oh, no." Kevin quickly corrected himself, "I mean, what's the special occasion?"

"Antonio's been working so hard on the black box, we want to do something special for him." Mia said.

"We? As in the two of you?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm helping and I even picked out the recipe. Hope your hungry!" Veronica yelled as they left.

Victoria walked inside after they left, with Jayden hot on her trail.

"Hope Veronica's a good cook. Or else." Mike said horrified.

Emily hit him in the arm, "Be nice!"

~ Twin Samurai ~

Dayu stepped through a gap holding her burned harmonium in hand.

"How could he?" she angrily said. She turned her head and saw a musician playing his guitar for money, "Music?" She quickly dashed through the crowd, "Hello."

"Hey, who are you?" The musician asked.

"Nice tunes." she said, grabbing him and throwing him to the side. "Your musical essence is just what I need to fix my instrument."

Mia and Veronica saw this as they came out of the grocery store. Mia dropped her bag and they ran to the side and morphed. Mia and veronica ran forward and Mia yelled, "Let him go, or I'll make you let him go!"

They all fought for a few minutes before Dayu said, "You girls want him so bad? Here, have him!" She threw him to the ground and then grabbed him again as she came around. Rhinosnorus came through a gap and made everyone in that area fall asleep. He came closer and tried to blast them, but Mia and Veronica moved out out of the way and Dayu protected her self with the man, who fell to the ground limply. The others came and they all fought the Nighlok until Victoria and Emily went after Mia who had gone after Dayu. Rhinosnornus threatened to blast them but Antonio came and hit the Nighlok with his fish.

"Not so fast horn nose!"

"Antonio?" Veronica asked. She was worried about his loss of symbol power that he had used for the black box.

He turned back and smiled at her, "Leave it to me." Before getting blasted in the face by the Nighlok's sleeping gas. He also fell limply to the ground. Veronica gasped and went over to him to try to wake him up.

"He wont wake up until I say so. The more he dreams, the tastier a snack he'll be." Rhinosnorus laughed.

"You bastard!" Veronica yelled before charging at the Nighlok, who jumped into a portal above Antonio's sleeping form. She quickly demorphed and went over to Antonio while the guys called Mentor, he was smiling, which made feel her happy as she could tell he wasn't in danger, yet.

Jayden walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "We need to open up an inter-dimensional to get into the dream world. Mike and Kevin will go in while we wait out here."

She nodded and watched as Jayden used the symbol. When the portal faltered and closed, Jayden fell to his knees and Veronica was right there.

"I'm okay." Jayden said with a nod.

She smiled weakly and Jayden, who had noticed, hugged her and told her, "It's going to be alright, trust me." She nodded again but didn't look up.

~ Twin Samurai ~

In the woods, Emily and Victoria were searching for Mia.

"Mia! Mia, where are you? Mia!" Emily yelled.

"It feels like we've been running around in circles." Victoria told her.

"We have to keep going."

"I know."

They ran until they came across Mia about to get hit with Dayu's sword, unmorphed. They both ran forward and ended up demorphing from the impact of Dayu's sword.

"Emily! Victoria!" Mia exclaimed and went over to them.

Emily had a cut on her upper arm, that luckily wasn't deep enough to need stitches. Victoria had a bruise on her side, that wouldn't be much trouble.

"We're okay." She assured Mia. Mia looked to Victoria who nodded in agreement, but it didn't make the guilt Mia was feeling any less.

"No thanks to me." She looked upset, but quickly helped them up and they ran back to the Shiba house, to see three exhausted rangers sitting in the common room — Veronica, Antonio, and Jayden.

Veronica looked to her sister and whispered, "We have to fight Deker tomorrow, at noon at the beach."

Victoria's eye's widened as she ran out of the room, only to be caught by her sister before she could make it out. "Don't worry, I'll be there and we'll be fine."

She nodded weakly and they all sat down in the common room, talking and waiting for Mike and Kevin to return.


	20. Ulitmate Duel

The next morning, Veronica woke up before Victoria and was walking towards the kitchen for a banana to eat for breakfast when she heard the others talking.

"Why are we so worried?" She heard Antonio say, "Victoria and Veronica are strong, they can beat anyone." Though it didn't sound as though he believed it.

"We know, but what happens when they get hurt, they're the best at taking risks." Jayden said.

Veronica had heard enough, she went back to her room and sat down at her computer desk. She turned and looked at Victoria's bed, only to find that she wasn't there. She heard the shower on and went to her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out a plain gray tank top, a pair of shorts, and a pair of black sandals. For Victoria she pulled out a plain white tank t-shirt, a pair of boot cut jeans, and a pair of navy blue sandals. Victoria came out of the shower and put her clothes on, as did Veronica when she came out of the shower. They left early, without telling anyone and made it to the beach by noon on foot. Deker was standing there staring into the ocean as if he didn't she them.

"I knew you girl you show up." Deker said, startling them as they didn't know he saw them.

"Can we just get this over with, I don't want to be here longer than I have to and neither does she." Veronica said while pointing to her sister. Victoria nodded. She saw Deker smirk at her and she knew he remembered what he had said to her, though he wasn't about to say it in front of who he thought to be the stronger of the two (Veronica). Deker transformed into his fighting armor and Veronica and Victoria morphed into the Silver and White rangers. They got into a fighting stance and they all lunged for each other.

~Twin Samurai~

At the Shiba House, Jayden went to Veronica and Victoria's door and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again, with the same results. Thinking they were still sleeping, he slowly opened the door to find that neither of them were there. The room looked fine, which meant they had left. He quickly walked into the common room.

"They're gone. Veronica and Victoria left." He said to everyone.

"Where?" Emily asked

"My guess, to find Deker and duel him."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked carefully.

"No, but I'm going to find out." He took out his samuraizer and dialed their numbers, hoping one of them would pick up.

~Twin Samurai~

Back at the ocean side, the twins were battling Deker when their samuraizers rang.

"Victoria, answer it! I'll hold him off!" Veronica yelled to her sister.

"You sure?" Victoria yelled back

"Yeah, just hurry!"

"Okay."

She went behind a rock and answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"Victoria? Where are you?" Jayden's voice rang through the phone._

"I'm at the beach with Veronica. We're fighting Deker."

_"What? No, get back here now!"_

"I can't. It's too late, we're all ready in battle, we can't leave. I gotta go, bye." With that, she hung up and went back into battle.

~Twin Samurai~

Victoria had hung up on Jayden and everyone just sat around basically moping until the Gap Sensor blared. They all nodded and got up to run out, which they did after morphing. Kevin shot an arrow at Rhinosnorus before he ate a man, who had run away. They got into a heated battle until Kevin finally destroyed the Nighlok, making him grow to a large size. They got into the Samurai battle wing megazord and fought the big battle without Antonio who had needed to rest after taking a hard hit. He cheered when they won though. They got down from the megazord and Jayden helped him up and they demorphed and ran to the beach. They got there in time to see a soaking wet Veronica and Victoria holding her arm in pain, but grinning happily. It was clear what had happened, they had won and Deker was gone, but not for long. They got back to the house and Victoria had her sprained wrist in a sling, making Mike comment about the first time she had hurt her wrist. Antonio had made fish and they were all sitting down except for Veronica who just came out of the house wearing clean clothes and she had her earbuds in making it impossible for her to hear what they were saying, not that they couldn't hear what she was singing. She was wearing a black tank top this time, with a pair of shorts, and a pair of silver/gray sandals. She was singing We Are the Champions by Queen.

**I've paid my dues**  
** Time after time.**  
** I've done my sentence**  
** But committed no crime.**  
** And bad mistakes ‒**  
** I've made a few.**  
** I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**  
** But I've come through.**

** (And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)**

** We are the champions, my friends,**  
** And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** No time for losers**  
** 'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

** I've taken my bows**  
** And my curtain calls**  
** You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it**  
** I thank you all**

** But it's been no bed of roses,**  
** No pleasure cruise.**  
** I consider it a challenge before the whole human race**  
** And I ain't gonna lose.**

** (And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)**

** We are the champions, my friends,**  
** And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** No time for losers**  
** 'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

** We are the champions, my friends,**  
** And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** We are the champions.**  
** No time for losers**  
** 'Cause we are the champions.**

Everyone smiled because they knew they really were the champions today.

* * *

A/N: I am not going to do the Christmas or Halloween specials because I did not like them at all, but I'm not done with the first season yet. With all the money Veronica's saved up, I wonder what they are going to do with it, go on a shopping spree maybe? That's not all though, wait till the end of the first season because I promise you, it will be a shock. Stay tuned for more of Power Rangers Twin Samurai. Thanks!


	21. Author's Note

So I'm not going to write the chapters I was going to and I'm just going to start writing Power Rangers Super Twin Samurai. It will be uploaded soon. Thank you for your support of this story.

~ .Girl


	22. Power Rangers Super Twin Samurai

So I just put up Power Rangers Super Twin Samurai. I really hope you guys like it just as much as you liked this one. There will be more, fun, OCs, and problems for the rangers to overcome. Please read and review my new story.


End file.
